Power Rangers Western Legends
by FallenGrace26
Summary: Over the course of 150 years, humans have done tremendously stupid things eliciting a range of emotions. And slowly the problems of the past are becoming the catastrophe of the future. A demoness has laid dormant since the seven humans took her energy but now she is stronger and waging the ultimate war. It's up to the originals to beat her or their descendants, will they succeed?
1. Western Showdown! Enter the Demoness!

**Hey everyone, Grace here. This story is in the same universe Mythical Guardians and is honestly helping me inspiration wise. So, they will be going at the same time while Bestial Fusion is getting revamped. Oh, and I don't own the Power Rangers. So, without further ado, here is the Prologue.**

Prologue

 _The sun shone brightly as the dust swirled up a little in the breeze. The small town was bustling with foot traffic as wagons creaked behind the horses that drew them. Many goods were brought through the town as were carriages with rich folk to supply the town with its money. With a town as small as Kaiyna Creek and positioned in a poor spot where very little grew, making them have to import almost all their food. They had some farms on the outer ridges of the canyon they were in but that was it. So, they built a couple saloons with one rivaling on a bordello. They also had another that was more for business while the third was for whatever use. Many people would stop on their way to their destinations for some relaxing or mischief. On one day things changed drastically and the sheriff found himself in a rather odd situation…_

 _An old man leaned down to check the ground as sweat glistened his hardened face. The woman that sent word for him was in hysterics as his deputy tried to soothe her. The sheriff looked up as he readjusted his Stetson and tanned vest before straightening out his belted holster._

 _"Ma'am," he drawled gently, "you need to calm down. We don't know if this here is your daughter but you can be sure we will do everything in our power to find her." the calmed ever so slightly as another voice huffed,_

 _"Don't be so sure sheriff." The older man turned to see a younger one coming up the rode, his chestnut mare shaking her head to get the flies away. The sheriff studied the newcomer noting of his tousled blonde hair or more windblown with his hat on his back held by a string. His black buttoned up shirt open a bit revealing a bit of his tanned chest as his pants squeaked a bit when he dismounted. His boots kicked up dust when he landed. Another thing the sheriff noticed was the lack of a holster._

 _"What are you doing up here Ethan?" the deputy grunted. The blonde, Ethan, smirked quaintly as he pointed to the spot the sheriff was standing in front of. The sheriff raised an eyebrow at the younger man before the deputy retorted,_

 _"That explains nothing boy!" Ethan chuckled as he said,_

 _"Struggle… the fight moved over there." The sheriff snorted as he went to investigate and sure enough Ethan was right as he found drag marks in the ground leading into the desert._

 _"Well I'll be…" murmured the sheriff, "do I want to know how you know that?" Ethan smiled a little as he looked away. The sheriff sighed and rubbed his brow._

 _"Didn't think so," he sighed. Ethan looked over at the sheriff then to the deputy when he heard him come up to them._

 _"We should follow them," the deputy suggested. The sheriff gave him a surprised look as he snorted,_

 _"Are you plum crazy! Going out into the desert unprepared will get you dead." Ethan smiled a little but watched the two before looking at the woman from before. She looked him in the eyes then to the deputy and back to him. Ethan was shocked to see fear behind all the worry. He looked at the deputy and hummed to himself before turning toward his horse._

 _"Where're you going, boy?" the deputy demanded. Ethan looked over his shoulder and pointed to his horse causing the sheriff to smirk lightly. The deputy fumed as he got the message. As Ethan passed the woman she murmured,_

 _"The deputy… something ain't right." Ethan hummed signifying he heard her as he boosted himself up onto the horse, turning her. As he did, he gave the woman a nod as he looked toward the sheriff._

 _"I'll be in town," he called, "not leaving." The sheriff sighed as the deputy retorted,_

 _"Of course, you won't you damned outlaw. We'd hunt you down faster than a pack of coyotes." Ethan snorted and heeled the horse spurring her on._

 _"Yeah right, you git," Ethan mumbled as he felt the horse hit her stride. He thought back to the woman and made a mental note to go back to check on her. The path seemed to move along before he was at the saloon frequented. He tied the horse outside before striding in and going up to the bar._

 _"The usual," he said softly. The barkeep nodded as she set about getting the drink. Ethan watched for a moment before turning to survey the bar. He soon found who he was looking for and thanked the barkeep for the drink as he went over. In the corner of the room sat a young man with pale skin that had signs of either too much sun or too much heat. The man looked up as his shaggy brown hair showed under his Stetson; he too was dressed like Ethan except with a green button up and a brown handkerchief tied around his neck. Ethan nodded at the man as he saw a chair get kicked out toward him. The blonde smiled as he sat down._

 _"What do ya need, Ethan?" the young man asked softly. Ethan studied him for a moment as he thought back to the woman._

 _"What ya know of skinwalkers?" Ethan asked softly. The man looked up at him shocked for a moment as he looked around before leaning in._

 _"That they're rare," the brunette replied, "you'd be more likely to find a possessed human than a skinwalker. Anyways, from what I've heard, skinwalkers take on an animal's form." Ethan nodded as he thought for a moment as he murmured,_

 _"Possessed human, huh? I dunno Britt, the woman up with the sheriff and that uppity deputy seemed to think something was off." The paled skinned man, Britt, gave him a surprised look before masking it._

 _"Did she now?" Britt mused. Ethan nodded as he took a big drink and set down the cup._

 _"Was going to check on her later when the deputy wasn't there?" Ethan added, "your more than welcome to join." Britt thought for a moment before nodding as he got up with Ethan following. The two paid for the drinks and left as Ethan added,_

 _"Meet me here and we'll go." Britt nodded as he walked down the walkway towards the barber shop he lived above. Ethan watched the man as a shiver went down his spine. He spun but found nothing. Cataloging the event, Ethan went towards his home. He had a place rented with his sister and he hoped she was home to talk about his musings. He walked in a found it the way he left it earlier. With a sigh, Ethan went about cleaning but stopped when he heard the door close. Without thinking, he spun and pinned someone to the wall. He looked up to see a carbon copy of him looking back at him except a female and her green eyes boring into his blue ones._

 _"Sorry brother," she smirked, "but I don't shag family." Ethan snorted as he set her down seeing as she was shorter then him. The young woman fixed her ruffled blue collared blouse before straightening her pants. She took off her hat and let her long blonde hair fall onto her back. Ethan shook his head as her boots thudded gently on the floor._

 _"Eleanor," he began, "you should either dress like a man or woman but dressing like both may get you into a spot of trouble." The woman, Eleanor, smirked as she dropped her pants causing her brother to spin around with his back to her. Eleanor chuckled as she grabbed her floor length tanned skirt as she said,_

 _"You know for my jobs that skirts just get in the way." Ethan turned around to see her belting around the waist and looking up at him. Ethan sighed as he went over to the table and sat down. Eleanor watched curiously as she asked,_

 _"What's got ya'll buffaloed?" Ethan looked at her before looking out the window._

 _"The deputy," he murmured, "and I ain't confused, just stumped." Eleanor raised an eyebrow before sitting in front of Ethan on the edge of the table._

 _"Isn't stumped the same as confused," she asked softly, "and what did you do now that got you in trouble with the deputy?" Ethan narrowed his eyes at his sister before looking out the window again._

 _"Nothing," he replied, "I followed them up to a scene outside old man Wilson's home. His daughter is missing and her ma seemed to think the deputy was off. He completely missed the bloodiest patch of grass." Eleanor raised her eyebrow again as Ethan sighed and mumbled,_

 _"Shifter or walker. Britt is looking into it." Eleanor's eyes widened as she murmured something unintelligible. Ethan smirked a little at his sister as she pulled her gun out of her longer saddle bag._

 _"And you're sure, brother?" she asked, "because accusing the deputy would be all kinds of stupid." Ethan nodded as he got up and went over to the window. Eleanor followed to see the sheriff riding into town with the deputy not far behind. A shiver coursed through Eleanor when she saw him and for her that meant that she and her brother would be hunting tonight._

 _"Britt bringing help tonight?" Eleanor asked as she went into one of the back rooms. Ethan went to follow her when a knock resounded on the door. The blonde looked up then back to the room. He saw Eleanor press herself against the wall. Ethan walked over to the door and opened it a crack. He gave off a sharp intake of breath when he saw the deputy on the other side._

 _"Evening Ethan," the deputy drawled causing Ethan to shiver._

 _"Evening deputy," Ethan replied, "I was just stepping out for the night, what can I do for ya?" The deputy only smile sending Ethan on alert. As if sensing it, Eleanor moved toward the rear exit of their home. She knew if things went south, she would have to get Britt for Ethan and hoped he brought some of their companions with him. Right as she made it to the back door, she heard the front door slam open and the sound of a scuffle in the front. Looking back once, Eleanor bolted through the back door closing it softly but quickly. She ran down the stairs as her blonde hair billowed behind her. As she ran, she tried to figure out where to find Britt. Stopping to catch her breath, she smiled when she saw the man she was looking for outside of the saloon they often frequented. Eleanor ran up, catching Britt off guard but one look at Eleanor told him all he needed to know or most of it._

 _"The deputy figure out Ethan knew too much," Britt murmured as he kicked off the wall he was leaning against. He began to walk down the walkway with Eleanor walking faster to keep up._

 _"He was there," Eleanor breathed, "or I'm guessing he was by my brother's reaction. He said something about old man Wilson's wife suspecting the deputy of being off." Britt looked over and hummed as he opened a door to what looked like an abandoned mill. He looked at Eleanor as she went in before looking around and following. The two went down the stairs but stopped when creaking could be heard above them. Instantly, Britt's two revolvers were in his hands. The creaking stopped when a crashing sound resounded above them as a voice called down._

 _"You good." The two looked at each other as Britt cautiously went up and poked his head around the corner. He gave a relieved sigh when he saw an exotic man standing in front of a pile of ash, twirling a dagger. The man's hair was pulled up in a half ponytail that was held back with a leather band. His brown eyes scanned the two before going back to their mirth or almost until he realized Eleanor's other half wasn't there._

 _"Where is…trouble?" asked the man. Both Britt and Eleanor snorted at his name for Ethan as another voice answered,_

 _"Truly in trouble." The three turned to see another young man enter through the door with a gun strapped to his back as his riding boots made little noise on the creaking floor. The man's twill looking pants were tucked into his boots as a dark red buttoned up shirt was tucked into the pants with belted holster strapped to them. He had a dark brown vest buttoned up to the center of his chest with a vee neck collar showing his brown cravat around his neck. His slightly shaggy light brown hair hung limply around his face as his brown eyes scanned the others. He was proud to see their companion not looking too disheveled. As if guessing what he was thinking the exotic man gestured to his lightly pinstriped pants and boots looked fine as did his brown faux leather vest. His gold shirt looked a bit dirty as he pushed up the sleeves and readjusted his fingerless gloves. Neither one wore hats or if they did, did not bring them._

 _"What did you see, Jack?" Britt asked as Eleanor leaned against the wall as the other man stepped around the pile of ash to stand next to her. The brunette, Jack, sighed as he ran his hand through his hair._

 _"That deputy carting your brother off," he answered as he looked at Eleanor. She narrowed her eyes as the exotic man barked a small laugh as he snorted,_

 _"That not too hard. Trouble finds trouble more than any of us." Jack snorted at the nickname but Eleanor seemed angry at that. She looked over as Britt put a hand on her arm._

 _"Careful Taiga," Britt warned, "Eleanor may not look it, but she could kill easier than the rest of us." The gold clad man, Taiga, nodded as he looked at Eleanor. She relaxed a little when she realized it was his way of showing concern. As if coming to a silent understanding, the two turned to the others as Britt explained everything._

 _"Earlier Ethan had just gotten back into town and came to find me at the saloon. He seemed concerned about something. He saw old man Wilson's wife seemed suspicious of the deputy when her daughter went missing. The first think he thought was a skinwalker but I don't think that is the cause maybe a shifter but not a walker." Eleanor nodded as she added,_

 _"He voiced the same thing to me when I got home and I told him the same thing. He seemed concerned even more so though, he kept looking at the window. I went to the back to get some gear for tonight when the deputy showed up. I hightailed it out of there knowing I needed to get to Britt." The other two nodded as Jack sighed._

 _"Well tonight it will be just us four and Ethan if he can," Jack commented, "Ava and Zachariah are on jobs right now." The others nodded as Taiga murmured,_

 _"To Wilson's home." The four left their make shift hideout with Jack and Taiga going on their mares and Eleanor riding with Britt. The road shifted a little as Ethan stirred a bit. He went to move but found that he shouldn't as he was draped over the rear of a horse. Trying to clear the grogginess, Ethan shook his head. He tested his hand but found them bound behind his back. The horse stopped and he was thrown off the back. Getting the wind knocked out of him, Ethan looked up to see the deputy looking down at him. He then looked around to find they were at one of the abandoned houses on the border of town. With a grunt, Ethan could sit up but was quickly dragged back into the house to one of the support beams. The deputy tied his chest to it before sitting down across from him. Ethan just watched him not saying a word. The deputy took it as his cue to talk._

 _"You should have stayed out of it," the deputy smirked. Ethan's eyes narrowed but he still said nothing. The deputy smiled a smile too big for his face. Ethan's eyes widened when he saw the deputy literally peel his face off. Chunks of skin dropped to the floor to reveal a young tanned skinned man with chiseled features. Realization dawned on Ethan as the man laughed._

 _"The deputy was so easy to assume," the man cackled, "so arrogant, therefore so easy to kill."_

 _"You're the Reaper," Ethan said not breaking eye contact, "now it makes sense why you've never been caught." The man nodded as he turned around and backhanded Ethan for no reason. Ethan grunted as he his ears rung and head pounded._

 _"Now to make sure you hunters never hunt down me or my boss," Reaper grunted as he pulled out a knife and raised it. Ethan just watched him as he brought his hand down but stopped right before it entered his bare chest. Reaper smiled as he remembered the mother._

 _"" he smirked, "I think I'm going to warm up with the widow." Ethan's eyes narrowed as the Reaper laughed and placed a cloth in Ethan's mouth before tying it off in the back. Patting his cheek, Reaper laughed and as he turned to leave._

 _"I'll be seeing you in a bit for some more fun." With that, Reaper walked out leaving Ethan to try and figure out a way to get to the house. He knew the widow would be safe but his sister and Britt would be there if not more. He tested the bonds but found them too tight. Squirming a bit, he tried to loosen it but couldn't. Giving off a frustrated and muffled growl, Ethan almost missed the ghost touch on his hands. Jumping slightly, Ethan looked over his shoulder but saw nothing. He still felt the touch though and it seemed to be fiddling with the bonds. Then everything clicked, this was the Wilson's daughter. Ethan tried to relax for her as a small and pained voice filled the room._

 _"I've almost got it, mister. Please save my ma, she's all I got left." Soon the bonds on his wrists were gone and he could slip out of the ones around his chest. He looked around the pole to see an extremely battered girl with sparkling eyes. He could tell they were dull at one point but he assumed that when she heard about him butting it, it brought back the fight in her. Ethan nodded as he took the gag out before dropping it on the floor and going around to pick her up. The girl gave a small cry as she began to bleed again. Ethan murmured an apology as he put her in a safe hiding place._

 _"You keep fighting," he spoke softly, "and I'll make sure your ma gets to you." The girl nodded as she pointed to a crate. Ethan looked over and saw his sister's gun and his knives. With a smile, Ethan strapped them on and ran out the door. Looking around, Ethan found another horse and rode her bareback toward the others. The horses finally slowed as Jack looked at the house before sliding off. He went around and held a hand out for Eleanor who used it for balance, sliding off. Taiga and Britt followed but left the horses untied in case they needed to make a quick getaway._

 _"This it?" asked Taiga softly. Britt nodded as he looked around and went up to the door with Eleanor following behind him. He gave a soft knock on the door and called through softly,_

 _"Miss Wilson. My name is Britt. I'm a friend of Ethan's." Speaking Ethan's name got the door open with a scared looking woman on the other side. Eleanor's eyes widened as Jack and Taiga took in her appearance. She seemed disheveled from fear or worry, none could tell. She gestured for them to come in with Jack giving one last look behind them before going in._

 _"We're friends of Ethan's ma'am," Jack stated softly, "he was concerned by what you thought of the deputy and was going to come up to check on you. But unfortunately, something came up." The widow's eyes widened as she looked out the window causing both Britt and Taiga to look as well._

 _"He is off," the widow murmured, "at the scene with the sheriff, he seemed to know more than he let on. When Ethan showed up, he seemed thrown off." Jack nodded and looked at Eleanor who looked down._

 _"Ethan's got a way with people that generally does that," Jack commented softly. His line of sight still had Britt and Taiga looking out the window._

 _"Something don't feel right," Britt commented softly. Taiga nodded as he turned to the widow._

 _"You need to go to town," Taiga commanded gently, "go to Anna's saloon and you will be safe." The widow's eyes widened as Britt cursed under his breath and went out the door. Taiga soon followed leaving Jack and Eleanor to make sure the widow left. She was soon on her way out the back and down a different path to town. Jack looked back at Eleanor who had two hunting knives in her hands. He shook his head as she gave him an angelic smile._

 _"Don't want to know, woman," he murmured causing her to giggle. The two were cut short by a gunshot and a shout. Running through the house and out the front, Jack and Eleanor saw Taiga standing in front of Britt who seemed to be nursing a bullet wound to the shoulder. What surprised them was the newcomer or they thought a newcomer until they noticed the deputy's clothes._

 _"Shifter," ground out Britt as he grabbed his gun and stood up shakily. Jack reached back for his gun but the shifter was faster. He tackled Jack to the ground sending his gun skittering away from him. Eleanor growled and swung the knives in an intricate arc, nearly decapitating the shifter. That gave Jack time to push him off and get his gun. Leveling it at the shifter, Jack looked at him then at Taiga behind him._

 _"Where is Ethan?" Jack demanded. Eleanor stood her ground behind him, twirling her knives a bit as Taiga readied another knife. The shifter smiled and cackled as he stood up._

 _"Right where I left him," he sneered, "if he's a good boy, I may spare him but then again he will most likely fight back if he finds out I killed ya'll." Britt watched for a moment before the man looked between the two groups, charging he and Taiga. Taiga barely had time to get them out of the way before the man spun on them. The shifter howled as a bullet tore through his shoulder causing him to spin around. He unfortunately never heard Eleanor come up as she rammed one of her knives through his chest. The shifter sputtered blood before laughing hysterically as red light shown around him. Eleanor's eyes widened as she backed up or tried to but the shifter grabbed ahold of her wrist. Having dropped one of her knives in shock, leaving her with the one in her captured wrist._

 _"You don't know the service you've done, woman," the shifter growled as he pulled her closer. Eleanor stiffened up as the shifter sniffed her._

 _"You smell like the boy," he sneered, "must be related. Then I will be starting with you but once my mistress comes to this plane. You see she needed emotion, lots of it and you've given me the last of it." Eleanor's eyes widened as she tugged her wrist but all that caused was for him to tighten his grip causing a cracking sound to be heard. A shudder coursed through Eleanor as a scream escaped her lips and the light grew brighter. She could feel nothing, absolutely nothing! Her body seemed frozen in spot as tears pricked her eyes, she felt like she was going to die. The shifter's cackles, that she vaguely heard, turned into a blood curdling shriek as Eleanor was lifted off the ground and spirited away. She looked up to see Taiga sit her on the ground with one of her hunting knives a bloody mess and the hand that was attached to her wrist being thrown off to the side. Taiga looked back as Jack and Britt covered the two._

 _"You okay?" Taiga asked softly. All Eleanor could do was nod and nurse her now broken wrist as the red light grew brighter until a voice shouted,_

 _"Getting rid of his head will get rid of the emotions he carries." The four looked up to see Ethan looking beat up but riding fast toward the shifter. Jack and Britt shared a look as they fired at the shifter, eliciting a laugh from him. And that was how his face remained when his head was sent rolling on the ground. Ethan looked down but the light never faded. A sweet laugh filled the area as a figure emerged from the light. What stood before them looked like no creature they had ever seen. The creature had deer like hind quarters for legs like a satyr but her upper body was human with hair covering everything including her bust. Her face was beautiful with small antlers sticking out the top of her head. Her icy blue eyes burned into them causing all five to shudder. The creature laughed revealing her serrated teeth. Once noticing the teeth is when the group noticed her clawed hands and the fact her fur looked spiny over hairy. A twinkling laugh filled the area as the creature cooed,_

 _"I will commend you humans for stopping me almost entirely. I can't leave this wretched place now without the seal being all the way broken. But I suppose I can take it out on you." With that she charged causing everyone to scatter. She lunged at Ethan but Jack pushed him out of the way. She pinned Jack to the side of the house by his throat as she finished,_

 _"But I will leave you with this, you all may survive but know that your future generations must fight this fight if you should beat me. No one else but them." Jack growled as he brought his knee up into the creature's gut causing her to let go. He had no time to dodge before he was thrown back. The wind flew out of him as his back hit the nearest tree. Jack shook his head to try and clear but found it too rattled. Another growl echoed through the area as Ethan descended on her with his hatchets his sister had grabbed for him. With precision Jack had seen multiple times but still awed over, Ethan hacked at the creature causing her to yowl in pain. She went to backhand Ethan but was met with Taiga's blade in her arm. Ethan and Taiga soon worked together against her while Britt and Eleanor moved Jack out of the way. The creature growled and flung the two back._

 _"Enough of these games," she growled, "it ends now!"_

A growl echoed throughout the room as a brunette ran her hand through her shoulder length hair. She leaned back in her chair staring at the old book in front of her. She wondered what this old book had to do with her recurring dreams. Once reading it she found out perfectly; someone was trying to tell her something. A groan escaped her lips as her brow crinkled from the coming headache. She needed to know the rest of the story; she needed to know more about what she was supposed to do. Standing up, the woman yelped when she saw tired dark brown eyes staring back at her. Her normally tan skin seemed to lose some of its shine and she figured it was time to retreat for a bit. The woman packed up her satchel, making sure to hide the book. She figured she would come back to it tomorrow but for now, she needed to rest.

"Canna!" a deep voice called. The woman looked up as white smile gleamed in the sunlight.

"Coming Atlas," the young woman, Canna, hollered back as she made her way out of her huge office area. As she left; she failed to notice some of the older artifacts, from when she found the book, glowing.

 **So, tell me what ya think? This was fun to write. There will be an OC contest but it will be in the next chapter seeing as this one is already long enough. Concrit is always welcome! So, until next, Bye!**


	2. The Descendants! The Struggle has Begun!

**Hey all! Grace here! Here is the first chapter! Tell me whatcha think? The OC's in this both belong to Arctic4Queen. But everyone else is mine. On that note, enjoy and leave a review if ya can.**

 **Canna Ellis is portrayed by Naomi Scott**

 **Atlas Anders is portrayed by Luke Davis**

 **Lauren Winters is portrayed by Lia Marie Johnson**

 **Shawn Winters is portrayed by Jace Norman**

 **Danne Silva is portrayed by Thomas Doherty**

 **Ms. Kelsea Anders is portrayed by Taissa Farmiga**

Chapter 1

The sun shone brightly on a bright summer morning as Canna walked briskly down the sidewalk toward the library, her messenger tote bouncing off her thighs. She ran her hand through her brown hair as she took a sip of her iced latte. Her mind kept playing over the text she read the night earlier. She had to decipher it, she had to know what became of the five or became of Zachariah and Ava. Almost to the library, Canna stopped when her phone buzzed. She pulled it out and looked to see a news blurb. She read it quickly and sighed sadly. A young girl had run away about a week back and there was still no word on her. Canna shook her head and slipped her phone into the back pocket on her jean shorts before going up the stairs to the library two at a time. Once at the top, she adjusted the messenger back strap so it wasn't shifting her plain tee and zip up hoodie. She went through the door and winced when her sneakers squeaked on the floor. The librarian shushed her as she held up a hand in defense. Trying not to make any more noise, Canna went back to the area she was before and closed the door off. She couldn't wait for the college to start up then she would have her own office to use instead. Canna began to pull books out of the messenger as she began her research on the others. From what she gathered from the night prior; Eleanor and Ethan were related most likely siblings. Britt seemed to be a close friend to Ethan while Jack and Taiga seemed to be close as well. Eleanor seemed to do some inappropriate jobs for women at the time. But not much was known on Jack and Taiga. Even less was known about Zachariah and Ava. With that, Canna got up and went to explore the area to see if she could dig up more about the four lesser known ones. After a while later, she came back with an arm load of books. She found plenty on Jack, Taiga and Zachariah but what concerned her was the lack of writing on Ava. How could one woman fall of the face of the earth like that? She was so deep in thought that a deep voice behind her made her yelp in surprise and spin around. Canna growled as she saw a young man with a sun kissed messy blonde quif that accented his deeply tanned skin and shimmery blue eyes. The man smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest revealing the muscles in his upper arms due to the blue sleeveless tank he had on. Canna huffed as she went back to sit down causing the man to chuckle.

"Sorry Can," he boomed softly, "Didn't mean to scare you." The man went and sat down next to her as his tan khaki shorts swished a bit. His sneakers squeaked a little as he bounced his right leg. Canna looked over at him before spreading the books out and looking at them. The man looked at them as well and raised an eyebrow.

"I've seen that look before," the man stated softly, "Something has you stumped." Canna looked over and nodded.

"There is nothing on Ava," Canna stated softly, "Atlas, it's like she fell off the face of the earth. I found things on Jack, Taiga and Zachariah but absolutely nothing on her." The man, Atlas, hummed for a moment as he scanned some of the books before his eyes settled on the one Canna found from the treasure trove the local museum found.

"Odds are," Atlas started, "Miss Ava is in that book." Canna sighed as she gently picked up the time hardened book.

"If that's the case," Canna stated, "Then I've got my work cut out for me. This book has definitely seen better days. But from what I can tell it's more of a journal then a book. There are different entries in different handwriting. So, most likely, each one of our team we're studying has written in it." Atlas nodded as he leaned back.

"And you're sure this is the same group that has to be found?" questioned Atlas. Canna shuddered as she thought back.

 _The rain poured down as Canna zipped up her rain coat and stepped out of the van with Atlas stepping out of the other side._

 _"You sure this is the place?" asked Atlas uneasily as the old house in front of them creaked in the wind. Canna nodded as one of the shudders fell of the house. Atlas sighed as he grabbed a flashlight and some of the bags._

 _"Then let's get this over with," he murmured handing Canna a bag. The brunette nodded as she followed closely to him._

 _"You know you didn't have to come with me Atlas," Canna murmured. Atlas gave her a smirk over his shoulder as he stepped lightly up the old front stairs which amazed Canna due to his muscle size._

 _"And let my beautiful girlfriend go into a dilapidated house where I would most likely have to be called in anyways when you fell through somewhere," Atlas chuckled, "I figured I would kill two birds with one stone and just come with you." Canna gave the blonde a whack on the arm as she huffed._

 _"I'm not a damsel in distress, Attie," Canna hissed as she closed the door softly behind and slipped off her hood. Atlas did the same thing and shook out his messy blonde quif._

 _"I know Can," Atlas replied looking around, "But I would still be worried about you going in here." Canna gave him a small smile as she too scanned around the room. A shiver coursed through her before she spun to look at what looked like a dining room. She slowly walked into the room as she flipped on her flashlight. Everything seemed to still be set from when the last owners left. Dust covered the table and chairs, even the dinnerware on the table. Atlas came in behind her as she continued to look around. She was about to say something when creaking could be heard from the other room. Canna looked back as Atlas spun to see if there was anyone there._

 _"Probably the wind," Canna murmured, "This house is really old after all." Atlas nodded as Canna went to investigate a door on the far end. When she got close to it though, she was stopped by something. She tried to walk forward but found that something blocking, almost like someone put an invisible wall up. A shiver coursed through Canna as she took the warning and went back the other way. Atlas raised an eyebrow as she shook her head and went to go into the other room._

 _"Find it…" a voice called to her softly. Canna jumped and looked back but saw nothing._

 _"What is it babe?" asked Atlas, concern lacing his voice. Canna just shook her head as she looked around._

 _"Nothing hun," she murmured. She was a little spooked by the voice but squelched it down as she and Atlas went to investigate the upstairs. She was about to step of the second to the top when something pushed her to the side. Canna yelped as Atlas caught her and kept her from going down the stairs._

 _"What the hell," exclaimed Atlas. He turned to see who shoved her and his eyes widened. Right where Canna was about to put her foot down, was a hole that she would have fallen through had she put her weight on it. Canna followed his gaze and shivered a bit._

 _"Whatever pushed me," Canna murmured, "Saved my life, didn't they?" Atlas nodded as he carefully investigated the hole. Canna gulped as she scooted up the wall and onto the second-floor landing. Atlas turned to look at her as he was about to say something but a voice overcame his._

 _"Find them… find book!" Atlas's eyes widened as Canna gulped and shook a bit. Atlas shook his head as he gently grabbed Canna's upper arms._

 _"Listen to me Can," he commanded gently, "This voice seems to want help. While he is demanding, he hasn't done anything to harm us. Actually, quite the opposite, he has saved you twice now." Canna took a deep breath as she nodded and Atlas gave her a small smile before exploring the hallway a bit. Canna took a tentative step when she felt a presence next to her. She looked over and as she did lightning illuminated the hallway. Her eyes widened when she saw the ghostly figure of a young man looking back at her. Once the lightning receded the man's figure was gone. Canna shook as she remembered what Atlas told her._

 _"Find books…" the voice spoke desperately, "need help!" Canna shivered as the voice seemed right in her left ear which was right where the figure was standing moments ago._

 _"What do you need help with?" Canna stammered softly. A delightful feeling overcame Canna as the ghost next to her seemed happy with the question. She was about to ask another question when a yell resounded down the hallway. Without thinking, Canna ran toward it as she realized she couldn't see Atlas in the hallway. As she ran, she felt the presence keep stride with her almost protecting her. Canna could not have been happier about that when she came to the end of the hallway. She looked around but couldn't find Atlas anywhere._

 _"Attie!" Canna whisper yelled. Fear began to nibble away at her insides. She looked down the hallway and whimpered a bit when the shadows grew at the other end._

 _"Find book…" the ghost whispered, "Save him… get help!" Canna shuddered as she remembered a theory one of her supernatural enthusiast friends talked about. One where ghost could attach to an object. So, by finding the book, she could find help. Is that what he was saying? Canna nodded as she decided to go with that theory._

 _"Where is the book?" Canna squeaked out. Before the voice could answer, a yell resounded through the house._

 _"Canna! You need to leave… Not safe…" She stifled a cry as she heard Atlas getting cut off by something. As if sensing her fear and worry the presence enveloped her with a warming feeling. Canna smiled lightly at the gesture and wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve._

 _"Thank you," she sniffled, "Please lead the way to the book." She soon was following the presence towards the shadows at the other end. The more Canna got to them, the more scared she became._

 _"Not fear…" the voice rang out, "Protect…" Canna cocked her head to the side as she looked back._

 _"You don't want me to be afraid," Canna whispered, "You'll protect me?" The presence became happy with her statement. Canna nodded a little as she followed the presence into the darkness. Her flashlight flickered a little toward the end of it causing her fear to come back. But she quickly squelched it as she remembered the voice._

 _"In here…" the voice stated. Canna shined the light on an old door that looked ready to fall off its hinges. With a gulp, Canna scooted forward and gave the door a gentle push. To her surprise it didn't fall off the hinges but creaked open. She slowly entered the room and as she did felt something else in there with them. Lightning flashed as fear took hold again but the voice soothed her._

 _"Friend…" Canna gulped and nodded as she looked around the room. She soon discovered it was a library. She was about to ask about the book when an old chest went flying toward her. She cried out as she jumped onto the old settee and the chest stopped in front of her._

 _"Numskull…" a different voice scolded as a snort resounded from the corner of the room. Canna took a deep breath as she got off the settee and knelt down. When she did, she felt a different presence kneel next to her. This one seemed just as protective as the last but in a different way. Canna looked at the chest and slowly opened it. Her eye widened when she saw old books and documentation._

 _"Is this what I was to find?" she asked softly, gently picking up one of the books. She gently opened it and an old photo fell out. She picked it up and gasped. She recognized one of the men in the picture, it was the figure she saw in the lightning illumination. Canna turned it over to find seven names on the back._

 _"So, his name was Jack," she murmured, "Well thank you Jack for protecting me, if your still here." The presence next to her gave of warm feeling as she gently put everything in the bag she had on her back. She gently pocketed the picture before pushing the chest back into the corner causing a snort from the corner and laugh from right next to her. Canna was about to ask what that was about when a pained yell filled the house again. Canna's eyes widened as she raced toward the door, looking back one more time. As she did, another massive lightning flash filled the room and in it she saw seven figures looking at her._

 _"Find them…" the nearest one spoke, "Save world!" Canna's eyes widened as the figures disappeared with the lightning._

Canna was brought from her reverie by snapping fingers in her face. She looked over to see Atlas looking at her with a pained expression as he rotated his arm. She grimaced as he too remembered that night well.

"As for your earlier question," Canna stated softly, "I am absolutely certain we need to find their descendants. Jack, Britt and Ethan would not have helped me otherwise." Canna looked over as Atlas held his right shoulder.

"And you of all people should know why it's important," Canna finished. Atlas grimaced and shivered before massaging his shoulder. Oh, he knew why… he also knew the struggle had just begun.

~Legends~

Across town a mound of blankets stirred as the sun warmed the bed. Suddenly a tanned hand shot out from under the covers, bumbling around on the nightstand. The hand soon found what they were looking for and grabbed the phone before shooting back under the blankets. A groan resounded from under the blankets before the mound got pushed off. It revealed a sleepy teenage girl. A yawn escaped her as she got out of bed and trudged toward her bathroom. A yelp escaped her lips when she looked in the mirror. Her normally long flowy dirty blonde hair looked like a tangled mess and her ice blue eyes looked immensely tired. The girl groaned as she splashed water on her face and proceeded to wash it. Once that was done, she tried to tame the mess on her head. After a couple minutes, the girl gave off a triumphant smile as her hair laid on her back and shoulders. She went back out into her room and quickly got dressed. She slipped on her black skinny jeans and blue Nike babydoll tank before finishing out with some Nike socks. To say she was a fan of Nike was an understatement. She padded out of the room and down the stairs as a deep voice yelled from upstairs,

"Lauren, did you finish the laundry yesterday?" The girl, Lauren, sighed as she turned around and leaned up the stairs.

"Yes Shawn," Lauren yelled up, "I finished it and put it in your room. So, it should be there." A sigh came back down from the upstairs causing Lauren to giggle. The girl went into the kitchen and began getting the items together to make a fruit and yogurt parfait. As she did, Lauren turned on the TV. On the news was about the teenage girl that ran away and whether it was foul play. Lauren shook her head as she finished making the parfait and took a bite.

"You shouldn't watch that depressing crap Lo," a voice spoke behind her. Lauren jumped a little and spun around to see Shawn shirtless. His tanned skin glistened in the morning sun as his blue eyes jumped between his sister and the TV. Lauren gave of a smile as the boy ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair that flipped to the right side. The boy padded forward as his black ripped skinnier jeans swished a bit. His sock feet padded to a stop next to her. The boy reached out and grabbed the pack of strawberries and opened them before taking a couple.

"I like to stay up to date Shawn," Lauren commented, "Anyways you need to go find a shirt." The boy, Shawn, smirked as he flexed his lean muscles and retorted,

"What? Don't like what you see?" Lauren blanched as she whacked his bicep.

"That's gross idiot," Lauren commented, "I'm your twin, I shouldn't find you attractive." Shawn snickered as he went down the basement stairs. He soon came back up with a grey tee and slipped it on. He leaned back on the counter and took ate a couple strawberries.

"Lauren, Shawn," a voice yelled from the entry way, "You need to go before your late. You want to get the classes you like, right?" Shawn and Lauren looked at each other and nodded as they grabbed their Nikes, slipping them on.

"Thanks mom," Lauren smiled as she kissed her cheek. Shawn nodded as she ran past her, following his twin. The twins hurried on to the school to finish signing up. They went through door and onto the classroom to finish up. When they walked in they were greeted by their homeroom teacher for the year, Ms. Anders. The blonde teacher smiled at them as she straightened out her maxi summer dress.

"Good morning you two," she chirped happily. Both Lauren and Shawn gave her a smile as they sat down next to each other.

"Morning Ms. Anders," Shawn replied putting on his most charming smile, "And your looking lovely this morning!" Lauren rolled her eyes as Ms. Anders gave him a mischievous smile. Lauren giggled as she saw the wheels turn in their teacher's head.

"Awe thanks," Ms. Anders stated, "Your adorable!" Shawn sputtered as Lauren burst out laughing. Anyone who knew Shawn knew he had a bad boy rep and she couldn't see him as adorable. Ms. Anders gave the boy a small smile as another student walked through the door as his brown hair blew softly in the small breeze. The sides were cut closely to the head so only the top moved. The boy's pale blue eyes scanned the classroom and he smirked a little at the looks some of the girls were giving him. Lauren giggled a little at the girl's reactions. The boy was definitely good looking with such a chiseled face. Shawn just huffed a bit but still had a small smirk playing on his lips.

"Morning Ms. Anders," the boy commented softly as he went and sat down in the seat next to Shawn.

"Good morning, Danne," Ms. Anders replied, "And girls, close your mouths or you'll catch flies." Danne blushed a little as Lauren turned and looked at him before looking at her brother.

"You two have similar styles," she commented. Shawn looked over to find she was right. Danne had on a green shirt and jeans that tucked into boots. The only difference was that Danne had more muscle definition in his arms. Danne blushed a little as he nodded.

"It seems so," he commented softly, "Nothing wrong with that, I suppose." Shawn smirked a little as he looked over at him.

"I don't mind sharing my rep," Shawn smirked causing Danne's eyes to widen.

"I'm good," Danne retorted quickly, "I don't need that kind of rep but thanks for the offer." Lauren giggled as Shawn smiled bigger before clapping Danne on the shoulder.

"I think we're going to get along swimmingly," Shawn retorted. Lauren rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Ms. Anders cleared her throat. The three looked up to see the class had filled except for one seat. Ms. Anders was about to say something when the lights flickered a bit and the temp dropped. Lauren shivered as she ran her hands over her bare arms. She looked over to see both the boys had goosebumps. The lights flickered again before going out. Due to the natural light, the teens could still see around them.

"What is going on," asked Danne softly as he gently stood up. Shawn looked over at him then at Lauren. His eyes widened when he thought he saw something standing in the corner behind his sister. Danne followed his line of sight and gasped softly. Without thinking, Shawn took off towards it and out the door. Lauren was about to call his name when she just sighed and followed him, with Danne close behind her. What none of them noticed was MS. Anders watching them as well as someone else.

 **And here is the first actual chapter. In the next one, you will meet the Red and Gold Rangers as well as meet the villains in this time. As always, concrit is welcome. And a thanks to those that submitted OC's and I still need Purple so if you want the template just PM me. Until next time, ByeBye!**


	3. School Fright! Day from Hell Part 1

**Hey everyone, Grace here. Sorry for the long wait on this chapter, things have been busy with the holidays, work and being sick but I should be back now. Things will be busy with this one and Mythical Guardians…so stay tuned. I don't own Power Rangers or the team except for Kadance, Danne and Jaxon. So, without further ado, Chapter 2!**

 **Animi is portrayed by Jennifer Lawrence**

 **Amora is portrayed by Nina Dobrev**

 **Ira is portrayed by Jackson Rathbone**

 **Tristitia is portrayed by Julian Wilson**

 **Joshua Harris is portrayed by Uriah Shelton**

 **Kadance Silva is portrayed by Maddie Zeigler**

 **Jaxon Callis is portrayed by Alfred Enoch**

 **Kohei Takamura is portrayed by Haruma Miura**

Chapter 2

As the sun light poured through the dilapidated cottage that vines broke and wove through, a blonde woman glided toward the window. She gave off a small smile as a young voice called out,

"What would you have me do, mistress?" The woman turned toward the area she heard the voice but the shadow obscured any figure. She remembered the night before as she and her "family" sorted out the problem at hand. An airy laugh filled the room as a tanned skin woman walked into the room, her shoulder length dark brown hair blew in the breeze she made. The woman's brown eyes sparkled with amusement as she sat down in one of the chairs.

"Acting so soon," the woman purred, "they aren't even close, I'm sure." The blonde nodded as she looked at the brunette.

"What do you think Amora?" asked the blonde. The brunette, Amora, leaned forward as she smiled.

"Hmmm," she hummed thinking, "I believe we should send someone to spy on them. Find out what is going on. Those pest in the past have blocked your view but not without damaging them." The blonde nodded as another snort resounded and a lean but brutish man walked in. His pale skin glistened in the sun as his brown hair was shaven on the sides sat in a small ponytail on the top of his head. The man's shimmering silver eyes scanned everyone with a roughness.

"I agree with the whelp," the man huffed, "we must act before they get the chance."

"And risk what, Ira," Amora growled, "unlike the child you mentioned, you have no tact and would reveal too much!" The man, Ira, narrowed his eyes at the woman before the blonde growled herself silencing them.

"Enough both of you," the woman hissed, "Tristitia, I need your advice." Ira growled as Amora smirked and looked toward the stairs that creaked. As the woman and Ira turned to look a tanned skin man came down, his curly blonde hair bounced a little with each step. His dull brown eyes landed on the woman.

"You called Mistress Animi," the man, Tristitia, answered. The blonde, Animi, nodded as she gestured for him to sit but he politely declined with a shake of his head. Amora and Ira looked surprised at him as Animi gave him a small smile and nodded.

"What do you think I should do?" she asked as she walked up to him, stopping right in front of him. She looked up to him as he stood taller than her causing him to look down.

"I'm guessing the child would like to go to find them," Tristitia answered, "while Ira agrees; Amora doesn't, stating that we should probably come up with a slyer way of doing things. I'm guessing she suggested a spy of sorts…" Tristitia stopped when noticed the other two gawking and Animi smiling as she took a step back.

"This is why I always seek your counsel," she laughed, "you're always listening whether you let on to it or not." Tristitia gave of a hint of amusement before fading back to grey as he continued,

"I would advise more towards Amora's way at first then got to Ira's if the need arises. I'm sure he would be fine on standby. As for her, save the best for last. If the past finds a way to fight, she will come in handy." Tristitia looked at Animi as a cackle escaped her lips and she ran a hand through her hair as Amora got up to study Tristitia. A smile came to her lips as she backed up.

"You always surprise me," she murmured, "but at the same time I want to coddle you. It's rather vexing!" Another hint of amusement passed his eyes before they dulled, he looked up to see Ira smirking telling him he caught it.

"Where do you think I get my entertainment?" Tristitia asked monotonously. Amora gasped as Ira snorted amused as did Animi.

"Tris…" Ira began but the sound of a hand whooshing through the air stopped him. Tristitia leaned back just as Amora went to smack him.

"She always does that, Tris," Ira finished, "why egg her on? Don't you have enough hand prints on your face?" Tristitia looked up as he ducked another swipe. He looked at Amora then at Ira. An amused snort echoed from the shadows as Animi saw the wheels turning. Tristitia turned to go back up the stairs but as he stood on the fourth or fifth he replied,

"Amusement!" He continued up the stairs as Amora shrieked and followed him up. Ira shook his head as Animi burst out laughing before looking at Ira.

"We will follow his advice," Animi said, "and I see you've created a small spectre off Amora's anger." Ira looked over as a black shadow sat on the wall next to him as he nodded.

"Subconsciously but yes," Ira replied.

"Then send him," Animi smiled, "but back him." Animi turned to leave but thought of something else.

"Oh," she added as she spun around, "and give him more of a will!" Ira nodded as Animi left the room. He soon went to work and sent the spectre on his way.

~PRWL~

Students trickled into the school as one weaved in and out of the crowd as his brown hair moved a little with him. His lightly tanned skin glistened when it hit the sun as his bluish green eyes scanned the crowd. The boy smiled when he saw the person he was looking for.

"Kadance!" the boy shouted as he went over. Said girl, Kadance, looked up and smiled big at him.

"What's up Josh," Kadance replied as she pushed her long brown hair out of her face. Her brown eyes scanned Josh as he pushed up the dark red sleeves on his grey baseball tee. That he had pair with dark wash skinnier jeans that were tucked into dark red Timberlands.

"Aren't you hot?" Kadance whined a bit. Josh smirked as he shook his head.

"No," he replied, "the shirt isn't that thick. But you're wearing a hoodie so I don't why you're asking." Kadance huffed as she looked down at the sleeves of her dark green crop top hoodie before looking down at her white shorts and dark green Doc Martens.

"Hey," she retorted, "at least this is a crop top." Josh snorted as the two wove through the crowd and made their way to their homeroom.

"How did your dad let you out of the house in that?" Josh asked curiously. Kadance rolled her eyes as she replied,

"Bralette." Josh nodded even though he had no idea what that was but he thought it was a good idea to agree. Kadance rolled her eyes as she clarified,

"Think of it as a bra that is more supportive and secure." Josh nodded in understanding as he muttered,

"Women and their clothes." Kadance huffed as she whacked his arm meriting a reaction from him.

"It's true," Josh supported as they reached the class and he held the door open for Kadance. The girl smiled as she went in with him following. Josh looked around to see a lot of the girls wearing things like her except some were a lot more revealing. He shuddered at the ones that were too much. Looking around one last time, he hurried to a seat by Kadance. The two were getting back to their discussion when jeering could be heard. They looked up to see a good-looking guy come in. Josh scowled as he went to get up. Kadance looked over at him wearily as he murmured,

"Not confronting. He is going to sit between us." Kadance nodded as Josh moved over so there was a spot open between him and Kadance. The boy's dark brown eyes scanned the area as Kadance spoke up,

"There is a seat next to me. Would you like to sit here?" The boy smiled as he ran his hand through his short curly black hair and nodded. His lean figure moved quickly as the sun glinted off his mocha skin as his hooded purple and grey tee moved with him. The boy adjusted his grey hood before situating the grey sleeves and his khaki chinos. He smiled at Kadance as his purple Vans slip on bounced up and down on his right leg. Josh smiled as he took that as a sign of nervousness.

"Come on, Kade," Josh joked, "quit staring." Kadance blushed and looked over at Josh as the boy chuckled.

"It's alright," he spoke softly, "I'm used to people staring. I'm Jaxon but everyone calls me Jax." Kadance smiled as Josh nodded.

"I'm Josh," he replied, "and the girl next to you is Kadance." The boy, Jax, smiled as he nodded.

"Nice to meet both of you," he murmured, "and thanks for the save. I saw you move over, Josh." Josh blushed as Kadance giggled getting a smile of Jax.

"Hopefully they don't target you two," Jax added. Kadance nodded as Josh shrugged.

"So, what if they do," Kadance smiled, "I would feel worse if I sat by and did nothing." Jax smiled at her as Josh nodded and agreed.

"Exactly," he added, "standing by is about as bad as the act in my eyes." Jax nodded as he was about to say something when their teacher came in.

"Good morning class," he spoke, "I am your homeroom teacher, Mr. Cantalova. This will be the class you have all year so please try and get along." At the end, the teacher gave a pointed look to some of the known bullies in the school who just snickered. Kadance rolled her eyes as Josh huffed. Jax relaxed a bit at his two new friends; for the first time since the bullying started he felt like he had people that had his back. Mr. Cantalova began explaining about the classes their grade was required to take. When he was about halfway through the lights flickered a couple times before going out entirely.

"What the…" Josh exclaimed as Kadance looked at him. A gasp escaped her lips when she saw movement out in the now darkened hallway. Jax turned as did Josh in time to see the movement flee down the hall. Josh looked over as he darted out of the room with both Kadance and Jax following him. The three ran down the hallway as the shadow got farther away.

"What is that?" Josh asked as the three turned the corner but found the mass they were chasing was gone. The three looked around bewildered as Jax turned to look back. His eyes widened when he saw movement behind them. Kadance saw his look and looked back with Josh following their gaze. The shadows seemed to move by one of the unused classrooms. He was about to go forward when a voice called out,

"I wouldn't!" He spun to find the owner standing at the end of the hall coming toward them. As he neared, Josh could see his tanned skin and ruddy brown hair messily moving with him. His brown scooped neck shirt fluttering a bit under his gold twill like zip up hoodie. His dark tan pants swished a little as his brown Converse padded to a stop. The boy's dark eyes scanned them as he clipped,

"There is something evil in there." Josh nodded as he looked back as did both Kadance and Jax.

"Evil?" Josh questioned as the boy rolled his slanted eyes at him.

"Yes, something that wants to harm us," the boy quipped back as his accent came through. Kadance scowled a bit as his tone but Josh shushed her.

"I'm Josh," Josh supplied, "the one that scowled at you is Kadance and the quiet one is Jax." The boy nodded as he replied,

"I'm Kohei." Josh nodded as he was about to say something when a crash resounded behind him or more them. Both Jax and Kadance jumped out of their skin as Josh spun quickly around.

"We should move," Kohei grunted, "don't care to find out what is in that room." The three nodded as they ran down the hallway after him. Kohei looked back as he turned down the hall to the music corridor. The other teens followed him but whatever was pursuing them kept on their tail.

"It won't leave," Kadance cried out softly. Jax looked down before looking back. Kohei nodded as Josh thought for a moment.

"Hide," Josh murmured.

"What?" questioned Kohei looking over his shoulder.

"We need to hide," Josh spoke louder, "at least until we can form some sort of plan. Right now, we are running aimlessly." Kohei nodded as he tested a couple doors and found one open. The four ran in and closed the door behind them. Josh looked around to discover them came in the main music hall in their school.

"We would pick the one with multiple entrances," groaned Kadance. Jax nodded as he looked back at the one they came through. The door knob jiggled causing him to get Kadance's attention.

"We need to hide now," she hissed as the four dove behind some of the stuff on the far wall. And just in time, as the door opened and something walked in. Josh looked over at Jax and Kadance before looking at Kohei who seemed to be studying him. He was about to speak when a growl filled the room before a raspy voice spoke,

"Come play children. Come play with the darkness." The four shuddered as music came through the speakers causing them to go wide eyed. The music continued to play softly as the four held their breath as it covered the creatures foot fall. A soft part came up and they couldn't hear it. The three guys looked around their items as Kadance looked over and was met with a darkened face with only glowing red eyed. Her eyes widened as she screamed.

~PRWL~

Shawn ran down the hall as the "shadow" fled from him. _What in the world?_ He looked over his shoulder to see his sister and Danne keeping a good pace with him. _I better not be seeing things or else I will never live this down._ Shawn turned his attention to the front in time to see the "shadow" go through a solid door. The trio skidded to a halt or more like Shawn skidded to a halt while Lauren and Danne tried everything not to run into him.

"What is it, brother?" asked Lauren as she took a deep breath. Danne watched quietly as Shawn investigated the door he was stopped in front of.

"What room is this?" he asked airily.

"A music hall," Danne replied softly. Shawn was about to say something when music floated out. The three gasped as Shawn backed up slightly,

"I thought I saw something behind Lo," Shawn stated softly, "So I ran after it when it fled. And here we are; standing outside an **empty** music hall with music coming out of it." Lauren and Danne looked at each other before looking at Shawn. He was about to say something when a blood curdling scream came from the hall. Danne's eyes widened as he recognized the voice. He surged forward and ripped open the door with the twins following close behind. The three stood in shock as the four people in front them were scattered in different spots. Two people caught his attention as he surged forward. Josh looked over as he cried out,

"Danne, watch out!" Upon hearing her brother's name, Kadance looked up from her spot in Josh's lap. He had shielded her when she flew back from the creature or more it threw her back. Instantly Jax and Kohei tried to get it away from her while Josh tried to calm her. That was what her brother walked into. Danne skidded to a stop as Shawn and Lauren stopped on each side. The three stared at the creature stalking toward Kadance and Josh. Danne looked around as Shawn and Lauren caught on.

"What do you need from us," Lauren spoke softly. Danne hummed as Shawn nodded,

"Most likely a distraction." Danne nodded as he finished,

"Need to find a weakness." Shawn nodded as he rolled his neck and took a couple steps forward with courage he didn't know he had. Or where it came from because quite frankly that thing scared him a bit. Danne looked around as Lauren looked between the two before looking at Jax and Kohei.

"While my brother does something stupid" she murmured, "and you rescue those two, I'll make sure the other two are okay." Danne looked over and nodded as Shawn charged forward causing the creature to spin on him. He barely ducked in time as a claw flew over his head.

"Is that all ya got ya pansy," Shawn jeered as he jumped back from a swipe. The monster growled and charged him causing him to yelp, rolling out of the way. Danne ran up to Kadance and Josh as Lauren checked on the other two. Kadance looked at Danne as Josh nodded and looked at Shawn. Lauren soon came over supporting a hurt Jax with Kohei on the other side.

"He needs help," Lauren grunted, "that swipe looks nasty." Danne nodded as Kadance's eyes widened when she saw Jax. A yelp caught her attention as she looked back to see Shawn bash the creature in the head with a cymbal. The group winced as Shawn dodged again but got nicked in the side.

"Kadance," Danne spoke quickly, "you need to get your friend out of here." Kadance shook her head as Danne narrowed his eyes.

"I'm not leaving," Kadance growled. She was cut short by a groan from Jax causing her to look up. Danne could tell she was torn so he added,

"I'll be fine. I'll have Josh here to make sure I get out but your friend needs you!" Kadance looked at Josh as he nodded before looking back and getting up. She took Jax's weight as she narrowed her eyes at Danne.

"You better walk out of this brother," she murmured only loud enough for the people around her to hear. With that she and Jax took off out the door her brother had entered.

"Brother?" questioned Lauren as Kohei gave off a curious look. Danne nodded as he turned his attention to Shawn who was now being thrown towards them.

"Speaking of brothers," quipped Danne. Shawn groaned when he landed but got up shakily.

"Still couldn't find a weakness," Shawn muttered. Danne nodded as Josh looked around.

"Food fights too much," the creature growled, "should be good so can die faster." Shawn shuddered a little as Lauren growled. Kohei and Danne had uneasy expressions as Josh replied,

"You obviously don't know who your food is. He'd just give you indigestion." Danne and Lauren sputtered a giggle as Shawn looked over bewildered. Kohei just smirked when he saw the wheels turning in Josh's head. The brunette just stared forward as the creature turned his red eyes on him. Shawn, just having come out of his stupor, was about to say something when he saw Josh staring down the creature. He had to admit the younger teen was ballsy and he was fairly certain the kid had a plan. The creature and Josh stared down for a couple more moments as the creature cried out,

"Fine! Then I eat you." Josh's eyes narrowed as the creature growled and moved forward but Josh scooted back. For each step the creature took, Josh took two steps back. The four others watched for a moment with Shawn and Kohei ready to step in. Josh just watched as his slid his foot back, testing what was behind him. When the creature grew tired of the brunette's games he lunged at him but Josh was ready and dove out of the way. Josh came to a rolling stop and stood up as the creature spun on him. The others went to go help but the creature stuck his hand out and looked at them. His red eyes quivered as the four teens became frozen in spot.

"What?" cried Lauren, "why can't I move?" Danne shook his head as Kohei looked down slightly perplexed but Shawn's attention was on Josh who seemed slightly shaken by the change but pushed it away.

"Now I eat," the creature growled, "no saving. No escape." Josh pondered that last part he was sure the creature was aware of the other doors. He caught onto what the creature meant at the same time Shawn did, who was the closest to the creature. The creature looked from Shawn to Josh as something akin to anger passed through Josh's eyes before it went away. The creature sauntered over to Shawn, who stood frozen except for his head. The darkness swirled around as the creature stood at full height showing that it naturally walked with a curved back dog like hind quarters and longer arms. Shawn looked at the creature as it studied him with its red eyed boring into his eyes. The blonde maintained eye contact for a bit before he looked away. The creature snorted as the stale air blew some of his hair. Internally, Shawn gagged at the smell but otherwise made no motion. He wondered why it was quiet behind him and turned to see the other completely frozen. Josh's eyes widened as the creature turned to him.

"You like this game, little food," the creature quipped as he sniffed Shawn causing the blonde to turn his head.

"Not particularly," Josh replied staring at the creature who turned to look at him.

"Then let make fun," the creature crowed, "we play hide seek." As he spoke he dragged a nearly frozen Shawn with him. The blonde looked slightly freaked out though Josh suspected he was majorly freaking out.

"I hide with boy," the creature spoke as he shook Shawn a little, "you find or I eat." Josh's eyes widened as the creature gave off a wicked smile as he finished,

"He smell good. Won't be long!" Shawn closed his eyes and gulped as Josh growled,

"And if I don't? What makes you think I can't stop you right now from eating him?" The creature nodded as he looked back at the other three.

"More food," the creature replied. Josh sucked in a breath before letting it out.

"Or we can play a different game," he suggested, "you seem to enjoy the hunt." The creature thought then nodded allowing Josh to finish,

"Then why don't we play tag, a bit more extreme. I run, you chase." Shawn's eyes widened but he kept quiet as he felt the creature contemplate that. He let out a relieved breath when the creature threw him onto the ground.

"Okay," the creature grunted, "We start now!" Josh's eyes widened as he dove out of the way of the lunging creature. Josh gulped and ran out one of the side doors with the creature hot on his tail. As he passed Shawn he murmured,

"If I can get him far enough away, you four should be freed. Figure out how he did it then come help." Shawn wanted to ask what he wanted them to figure out but Josh was already gone and the creature was right behind him. Shawn looked back then at the others as he murmured,

"Someone help him!"

 **Here is Chapter 2… sorry for the long wait. I had some health concerns that needed attended to before writing again. So here is the next chapter for ya'll and I'll start working on Chapter 3. Until next time, ByeBye!**


	4. Survival Struggle! Day from Hell part 2

**Here is Chapter 3 everyone! I'm pretty stoked I got two of them out so quickly. A warning as this may get a little dark. I don't own the rangers, just Danne and the mentors. Lauren and Shawn go to Arctic4Queen while Kohei goes to TheMagiSpirit. Well enjoy…**

Chapter 3

Josh ran as he heard the monster crash behind him. He gulped as he dove into an open door right as the monster flew past, crashing into the display at the end of the hall. Josh looked around and smiled when he saw an adjoining door. Looking back one last time, Josh flew toward the door ripping it opening and running through barely closing it behind him. He kept going as he heard the crashing resume before he made to an intersecting hall. Thinking fast, Josh skidded to a stop right in front of a window. The creature ran at him with an excited smirk on his face before he licked his lips. Josh shuddered as he slid his foot out ever so slightly and right as the creature lunged he dove out of the way, sending it through the window right into a breaker box on the pole for the electrical lines. Crackling and sizzling could be heard as yowling filled the air. Josh grimaced as he ran toward where he was sure the others were or he hoped the others were there. What he failed to see was Amora looking on from the shadows with interest as growling came from outside. As the crashing continued upstairs, Shawn looked around. A smile graced his face when he felt his fingers move and before he knew it, he could move his arms.

"Shawn," a voice called out. Shawn used his arms to turn himself as he saw the other three looking at him. Danne was looking at him quizzically as Lauren stifled a giggle. Shawn rolled his eyes at his twin before he grunted and pushed himself up as he felt his knees bend.

"Trying not become food," Shawn growled. That stopped any amusement in the room when Kohei realized one was missing.

"Where is Josh?" he asked, "he could not have died already, could he?" Danne gave the boy a sideways glare as Shawn shuddered especially when a big crash resounded upstairs as well as a few yelps.

"The crashing your hearing is Josh," Shawn hissed, "the creature wanted to play an extreme version of hide and seek. Now he's playing an extreme version of tag." Lauren gagged as Danne shuddered as Kohei just watched him. Shawn wasn't sure if the boy got the references but he didn't have time to explain them to him. Kohei nodded signifying he got it as Shawn sighed and continued,

"He wanted us to figure out how he froze us. So that way it won't happen again or, god forbid, happen to him." Both Danne and Lauren shuddered as the crashing quieted up above, putting the four on alert. Shawn looked back at the door the game commenced from.

"That's it," Danne gasped as he went to look around the instruments. Shawn and Lauren shared a look as Danne's came back with a cymbal.

"Reflective surfaces," Danne finished, "his eyes are what did it. Did any of you notice they quivered?"

"Like he was on something," Kohei murmured getting a nod from Danne.

"If we reflect it back it may turn the power on the monster," Danne commented, "that's only a way to stop it from chasing us though. Not a way to get rid of it all together." Shawn looked back up as Lauren muttered,

"It's too quiet. I can't even hear any running. Do you think?" Shawn blanched as he shuddered.

"No," Danne replied, "having grown up with Josh, I can tell you one thing. The boy is resourceful especially when it comes to helping, or in this case protecting, others." Lauren nodded as she carefully walked toward the door and jumped a foot when a loud crash resounded above her. Her head shot upward as she went back but found nothing.

"That must have been on the floor above us," Shawn concluded as Danne gave him a droll stare.

"Really genius," he muttered, "wouldn't have thought that." Shawn just smirked at him as he shrugged while Kohei looked between the two.

"Really," Kohei questioned, "considering you figured out the freezing problem, how could you not figure out where the crash came from?" The three just stared at him like he grew an extra head before Lauren face palmed. Shawn went to talk but found nothing to say to that while Danne just looked at Kohei.

"Sarcasm…" Lauren replied as she realized she never got the kids name. Kohei, sensing the problem, replied,

"Kohei." Lauren nodded as finished,

"They were being sarcastic, Kohei. Which is common for Shawn, my brother, but I didn't know Danne was." She pointed out the two as she said their names, causing Kohei to nod. Shawn raised an eyebrow and turned toward the door right as a yelp resounded throughout the halls. Eyes wide, Shawn shot out of the room with the other four groaning and following. The crashing resounded this time closer together.

"It sounds like a fight is taking place up there," Lauren breathed. Shawn nodded and skidded to a stop when the crashing abruptly stopped and dread sunk into his gut. Quietness filled the halls except for the teens breathing.

~Legend~

While she didn't normally speed, Miss Anders, flew through town somehow avoiding getting pulled over. She flew into a parking lot with a gorgeous building sitting off it. Normally she would take in the view but now she had to get the right people. She flew through the front door, her long straight blonde hair billowing behind her as did her maxi. Taking the stairs two at a time, Miss Anders hurried down the hall before coming to another set of stairs. She ran up them and through a set of huge oak double doors, causing them to bang against the wall. Atlas looked up surprised as he watched her for a moment.

"What the hell, Kelsea," he admonished, "we can't afford to patch the walls." He was going to continue but a looked from Kelsea silenced him.

"No time, Atlas," she growled before scurrying toward the computer and pulling up the documentation they had the demoness and her cohorts.

"What's going on Kelsea," asked Canna as she came down the stairs. Kelsea looked up then back down as she found what she was looking for. A curse flew from her mouth as she spun her chair around.

"The school was attacked," she replied, "I got all my students and then some out except for three or that's just who I'm aware of." Atlas and Canna looked at her gob smacked.

"And you just left them," gaped Atlas. He gulped and took a step back as Kelsea narrowed her eyes at him and stood up.

"Yes, brother," she growled, "I did. But I'm going back to get them now, with the proper gear." Canna smiled and nodded as she handed Kelsea a bag.

"I think you'll be needing those," she commented, smiling when Kelsea raised an eyebrow at.

"Call it a gut feeling," Canna giggled. Kelsea smiled as she ran out of the room leaving a shocked Atlas and a curious Canna.

"I think we may have found their descendants," Canna mused as she looked at her boyfriend, "and you should never say that Kelsea doesn't care for her students, especially when you know otherwise." Atlas looked at his girlfriend then to where his sister was before shuddering.

"I'm going to give her back up," he grunted as he pushed off the table he had no idea he was on top of. The feeling from the night Canna discovered the book and such returned, he didn't want his sister to meet them not if he had a say about it. Canna noticed the look as one she had seen whenever he remembered the night in the old house. She sighed as she went and sat down in computer chair, pulling the cameras that Kelsea had hacked into at one point.

"Go," she commanded, "Kels will need ya." Atlas was already out the door with a grimace as Canna agreed. The brunette just watched the cameras in the school, that somehow were still on.

"How are you still on when the school has no power?" Canna mused softly.

~Legend~

Ira watched from on top of the building across the street. A smile graced his face when he saw students flood out of the school and Amora slip in the back. He watched and listened waiting for the sign his lupine shadow did its job. He was caught off guard by the sound of a car, quickly looking down. His eyes narrowed when he saw a blonde get out of it with a small knapsack on her back. A growl escaped Ira's mouth as she rushed inside. He got up and dusted off his maroon skinny jeans and straightened his black henley.

"Looks like you'll need to get a pest," Ira huffed to no one in particular. A dainty laughed filled the air before the voice replied,

"Must I? Oh, wait never mind I can do it. She is too beautiful." Ira laughed at Amora's vanity and looked down to see a motorcycle pull up. He smiled as he saw the blonde from the house rush in.

"And I will be joining you," Ira murmured getting a hum from Amora, "the blonde human from before just ran in." A sweet cackle filled the air before disappearing, leaving Ira smiling.

"Game's on."

~Legends~

Josh continued to run down the hallway before he stopped to catch his breath, his lungs burning. He looked back and saw nothing so he turned to the front only to be confronted with big red eyes. A yelp escaped Josh's lips as he jumped back but the creature was faster and landed on top of him.

"Got you food," he growled and licked his lips. Josh looked around but it was difficult with the creature pinning his arms down. The creature smacked his lips getting Josh's attention. He looked back to look right into the quivering red eyes. Josh's widened as fear descended on him and he couldn't move.

"Now you not run," the creature growled as he got up and looked down at the boy's head. Like with Shawn, Josh could still move his head so he was trying to figure out how to get out of the problem. He realized that fear is what caused the paralysis but there was no way for him to relay that to the others. Pain came through him pulling him from his thoughts. He looked over to see the creature running a claw down his arm, drawing blood. Josh grit his teeth as the creature leaned forward.

"Now, now Lupine," a smooth voice purred, "you wouldn't want to end the game so soon, would you?" The creature, Lupine, looked up to see Amora also standing over Josh. Lupine cocked his head as Amora giggled and knelt, playing with Josh's fringe. Said boy's eyes narrowed but found he couldn't move his head.

"You could always use this one to get more food," Amora suggested looking up. Josh's eyes widened as his mind ran through everything he could think of but he was coming up blank. Lupine considered it for a moment as a toothy smile graced his lips.

"The yellow one did smell good," he admitted getting a smile from Amora and near panic from Josh. He quickly squelched it but the Amora sensed it.

"You don't want us to go after them?" she asked before standing up, still looking down at him. By this point, Josh couldn't move anything so he had no way to reply to her. Amora smiled as she looked around.

"Now where to store you?" she mused before her eyes landed on a huge classroom at the end of the hall. A smile graced her lips as she looked at Lupine and said,

"The room at the end of the hall would be a good place to store him." Lupine licked his lips as he picked up Josh and carried him into the room, dropping him in the middle. Josh hissed as he hit the floor, grimacing at the soreness coursing through his arms.

"We just need to figure out how to keep you here," she giggled, "once Lupine leaves the area, you'll slowly unfreeze." Josh just looked at her as his thoughts ran wild. He already knew that, he didn't need to be told again. Amora looked around the room as Lupine waited by the door eyes landing on some stray cords. She flicked her wrist and cords flew towards Josh wrapping around each wrist and ankle before finding hooks in the floor. Josh winced as the cords tugged on his limps before he mentally cursed whoever had this room for wanting to decorate during the holidays. Amora smiled as she looked up at Lupine.

"Go ahead," she purred, "find the rest of them. I will watch over your food." Lupine growled contently as he spun around and shot down the hallway. Amora watched Josh, sitting on the heater as she did. Josh felt the freeze thaw more or less. He didn't bother testing the bonds, they were cords so he wasn't getting out of them. Amora giggled as she commented,

"It's no use. You won't be walking out of here. Although I will give you props, I believe you call it, for staying out of his grasp for so long. Not many can do that with Ira's creations even if they are bumbling idiots." Josh just watched the woman talk not sure about her. Amora was about to say something when Ira's voice came through her mind. She sighed as she replied, she really didn't want chase anyone down today. She wanted to play with Lupine's food, she loved watching him try to figure out how to get out of it. Amora was about to reply when Ira supplied her with a picture. Her eyes widened when she saw the beauty of the human and a growl escaped her lips, making the food in front of her jump. She finally agreed and stood up, looking down at Josh.

"It seems I need to handle something," Amora ground out, "I can't have anyone more beautiful than I am and the blonde human is definitely more so. So you be good and try not escape, I will be back soon." Josh went to say something when the cords tightened and Amora left the room. Josh looked around but found nothing to help get him out. He was about to yell when Amora came back in.

"Almost forgot," she giggled menacingly flicking her wrist again. Josh watched her as the duct tape flew over with a piece covering his mouth and wrapping around his head a couple times before ripping off the roll.

"Can't have you yelling for help," she concluded and set the tape on the counter, "or warning anyone." Josh gave off a muffled growl as Amora left the room. A sinking feeling entered his gut as he could do nothing to free himself. His thoughts raced but one kept sticking out.

 _"Be safe and watch out."_ A shudder coursed through Danne as he stopped and looked around. Shawn looked back curiously.

"What is it?" he asked softly. Danne shook his head, not knowing but something didn't feel right.

"Somethings off," Danne muttered causing Shawn to raise his eyebrow.

"What about the afternoon has been normal?" he retorted. Danne snorted as he looked behind himself, scanning the area.

"Not with how today is going," Danne growled as he began to walk, "I meant with that creature. He either got Josh or knocked him out of the fight somehow." Kohei raised an eyebrow as Lauren just stared at him.

"Gut feeling," Danne murmured. He was about to finish when he heard the unmistakable sound of nails hitting tile. His head whipped in all directions but he couldn't find it until he looked up then at the stairwell they had stopped in front of.

"Run," he whispered yelled.

"Split up," Shawn added, "me and Danne, Kohei and Lo." The three nodded as Kohei and Lauren took off one was while Danne and Shawn backtracked. Right as they ran, Lupine came down the stairs. He put his snout in the air before looking to right and left.

"Well this be fun," he growled before going the same way as Lauren and Kohei.

~Legend~

Kelsea ran down the hallway, dread filling her stomach. The school was eerily silent except for her footfalls or so she thought. She jumped when a loud yelp and growling could be heard throughout the lower level. Without thinking, Kelsea ran down towards it before thinking it went upstairs so she did as well. Kelsea gulped as she through her hair up in a messy bun and looked around.

"Dang acoustics," Kelsea growled. Before deciding to run to the right. She ran down the hallway but shudder to a stop right outside a set of doors. Looking around, Kelsea walked up to the doors and was about to open them when a hand ripped her back and into a wall. Kelsea gasped as pain shot through her back from the knapsack. Standing in front of her was a beautiful yet irate brunette. Red mottled her skin as her eyes held and murderous tint to them. Kelsea gulped as the woman gave sickly sweet smile.

"Can't have you going in there," she purred menacingly, "can we?" Kelsea's eyes narrowed as well as she looked past her at the door.

"What could you be hiding in there?" she smirked, "Something important, I'm assuming." Kelsea pushed off the wall, holding her ground against the woman.

"And I'm going to find out what," Kelsea sneered. The woman growled at her before taking a step forward. Kelsea's eyes darted both ways before landing back on the woman advancing on her.

"We'll see about that," Amora growled as she lunged at Kelsea, who slid to the left allowing for Amora to run into the wall. All that did was piss Amora off who spun on Kelsea and went to backhand her. Kelsea ducked down but was unable to avoid the second blow to her chest. She coughed as her back hit the lockers before looking up to see Amora swipe at her again. Barely ducking, Kelsea brought her foot up connecting with the woman's knee cap. Amora stumbled back giving Kelsea time to launch a stellar right hook. The hit connected with Amora's face and she went flying backward. But didn't stay down for long before she let out and enraged shriek. Kelsea gulped as he readied herself for the onslaught that was about to come.

~Legend~

Atlas looked up as a shriek filled the hallways making him cringe. He knew that shriek and worry filled his body. If Amora was here then so was Ira. Atlas looked around before going down the hallway cautiously. A snort stopped him as Ira walked out of the shadows smiling.

"I wonder what the blonde human did to piss off Amora?" Ira smirked causing Atlas's eyes to narrow. Ira rolled his sleeves up as his smirk widened and he continued,

"The blonde human should be facing off against Amora while Lupine hunts down the brats in here. From I can sense he is on the trail of two of them." Atlas took a deep breath, remembering what happened last time he squared up against him. Anger would get him nowhere fast with Ira. Ira looked at the blonde in front of him somewhat impressed at the blonde's control.

"That's just those three," Ira continued as he circled Atlas who followed him, "there are three more unaccounted for. It seems two of them are looking for the third who it seems Lupine has detained most likely with Amora's help." Ira zoned out he circled mechanically then laughed as his eyes focused again.

"Yep," he chirped menacingly, "Lupine and Amora captured a small brunette human. Most likely to draw out the other children." Atlas took another deep breath as Ira smirked; he was getting under the blonde skin. Ira stopped what would have been behind Atlas had he not circled with him.

"Once Lupine gets the other brats," he finished, "he is going to go after the defenseless one. I am kind of excited to see what he does to the little human." Atlas's control snapped and lunged at Ira who laughed maniacally, dodging Atlas's punch.

"My, my," Ira chided, "what a temper!" He smiled as he felt power course through him, dodging another punch from Atlas. A smile graced his face he grabbed Atlas's knuckle and twisted his arm behind his back before pulling the man's chest close with his free hand. Leaning his hand on Atlas's shoulder, the brunette hissed giddily,

"And you of all people should know what happens when your temper comes out to play."

~Legend~

Canna watched in horror as both Kelsea and Atlas were stopped before getting to the kids. The horror spread when she saw Lupine closing in on two of them and the other two about to be ambushed by demonettes. Looking behind her, Canna got up and grabbed the other knapsack. She gave off a strained smile as she looked in there before closing it and slinging it over her shoulder, running out.

"Don't let me be too late!"

 **Two chapters in two days… that's a new best for me. Well things got dark fast; Josh has been caught, Lauren and Kohei about to become dog show while Danne and Shawn about to meet some unsavory sorts. Things also getting hairy for Kelsea and Atlas as well. Stay tuned to see how they get out of it if they all do. Oh, and before I forget feel free to check out my new fic that will run alongside the other two. Power Rangers Cosmic Champions. Until next time, ByeBye.**


	5. Saving Grace! Day from Hell part 3

**Hey all Grace here. As usual I don't own Power Rangers or the team aside from the mentors and Danne. Lauren and Shawn go to Arctic4Queen while Kohei goes to TheMagiSpirit. Josh goes to Glitter Queen Aila Midori. With that being said, here is Chapter 4. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Lauren and Kohei ran down the corridor as thumping and banging resounded above them. The two looked up but stopped when a growl resounded behind them. Neither turned around but dashed forward right as Lupine slashed at them.

"We can't look him in the eyes," Lauren gulped, "or else we're in trouble." Kohei nodded as he hazard a look around the corner. He found nothing which concerned him. Lauren's eyes were wide as she looked down the corridor then up the stairs. Kohei nodded understanding what she wanted. The two jumped over the railing to the stairs and bolted up them right as Lupine jumped into their hiding spot. He raised his snout and smiled as he too leapt up the stairs. Lauren looked back and yelped when she saw Lupine chasing them.

"We need to get further ahead of the oversized dog," she ground out. Kohei looked back and then to the front before looking to the side. He skidded to a stop and pulled Lauren into an adjacent room. Without saying anything, he gestured for her to hide as he did as well. Lauren looked at him bewildered but did it. The two hid just in time as Lupine walked in and raised his snout. He let out a howl and some sneezes before gagging and backtracking out of the room. The oversized dog tried one more time before giving up and looking in the next room for his food. Kohei peeked out of his hiding spot as Lauren squeezed out of hers and just stared at him. Kohei shrugged as he murmured,

"Mrs. Williams always wore too much perfume." Lauren just sighed as she looked at the door.

"We need a plan," she murmured as she snuck over to sit by Kohei out of the way of the door.

"If the dog was chasing Josh," Lauren continued, "then Danne was right, something happened to him. We need to find him or get word to my brother to find him." Kohei nodded as he looked around before looking down causing Lauren to look down too. The two could hear a fight then silence before whispering and growls. A shudder coursed through Lauren; when she got up this morning she wasn't expecting to run for her life all day. Her body itched and twitched, she didn't like just sitting there but she wasn't sure what to do. She looked up to see Kohei's hand and she grabbed it.

"We need to find your brother," he murmured, "tell him what's going on. See if they can come up with something. Both Danne and your brother seem more likely to do it."

"More like Danne will," Lauren snorted, "Shawn is good at protecting but when it comes to forming plans he, like me, is too impulsive." Kohei had the remnants of a smirk playing on his lips as he went to go forward but the clicking of claws stopped him. Lauren pulled him next to the wall on the other side of the door.

"I know you in there food," Lupine growled from the door way, "just come out before smells taints you." Both Lauren and Kohei shuddered but remained where they were. Lauren looked ahead at the desk as her eyes widened.

"What if Mrs. Williams left some perfume," Lauren hissed, "that would be the perfect cover. The only downside is it might take a while for you to get it off." The looked at Kohei who shrugged as that was their best bet at the moment. The two listened before Lauren slid forward while Kohei stayed by the door. She quietly began rummaging through the teacher's desk but found nothing. That was until she got to a bigger drawer. She gently pulled in open and her eyes widened when they landed on a perfume bottle. Picking it up, she showed Kohei as she sprayed herself then went and sprayed him causing the two to gag at the overpowering smell.

"We should take it with us," Kohei commented, "may need it again." Lauren thought for a moment before looking at the bottle then her pockets. She felt the bottle and discovered it wasn't made of glass like she thought. Nodding, Lauren slid the bottle into her side pocket. Once that was done, the two peeked their heads around the corner but couldn't see Lupine.

"Where did he go?" Lauren whispered. Kohei just shrugged but still looked forward. Lauren took a tentative step forward as Kohei followed. The two turned to the right and were about to look to the left when they heard a huff and gag. The two looked at each other and bolted to the right, dashing down the stairs at the end of the hallway. They hit the bottom and ran to the left. Lupine stayed on their tails as Kohei hazarded a look; Lupine wasn't too close due to the smell but still too close for comfort. Lauren's eyes widened when she saw blonde getting manhandled by a brunette. The two men looked at the kids as they skidded to a stop, literally. Kohei looked back as the two slid, pulling Lauren down as Lupine lunged at them. The two hit the deck causing Lupine to crash into the two men. The blonde quickly rolled away and grinned.

"Well found two of them," he grunted as he got up and went over to them, "and what an interesting smell you two discovered." The two looked at him as they bolted upright and looked back.

"No time to talk," Kohei spoke roughly, "time to move." Lauren nodded as she looked back and took off towards the stairs but went to the right instead of up. She looked back to see both the blonde and Kohei behind her.

"Now to find your brother," Kohei murmured as Lauren nodded, "before he gets hurt by the wolf." Lauren gave the boy a glare as he shrugged. The blonde just watched them for a moment. It was obvious the two just met by the aura they were giving off but to see them work so well together was something.

~Legend~

Danne and Shawn continued down the hallway until a shiver stopped them in their tracks. They looked around as a chill dropped the temperature in the hallway. The teens rubbed their arms as Shawn commented,

"What in the hell?" Danne looked around and was about to say something when some chattering rang out. He looked at Shawn but him shivering not chattering. The blonde raised an eyebrow before his eyes widened. Shawn pointed behind, mouth agape. Danne turned to find human sized black imps pop up from the shadows. Shawn spun around to find there was more behind him.

"What are they?" Danne gasped as the two broke apart when one lunged at them. Danne spun and whipped his leg out, catching one behind the knee and toppling him. Quickly back stepping, Danne rammed his elbow into one coming up at his back as he kicked one back. He looked over to see Shawn doing his rep proud. The blonde hit two with precise uppercuts before giving another a left hook. Only he didn't see the one sneak up behind him until it kicked him in the back, sending him into a locker. Shawn gasped as he spun around and ducked right as a fist collided with the locker. Giving the creature a sucker punch, Shawn dove between them. He popped up right as Danne was knocked into him.

"These things are good," Shawn gasped as Danne nodded and looked around. There was still a lot of them and he didn't think they could take them. The two backed up into the wall as the creatures converged on them.

"Boys," a voice yelled, "get down now." The two looked over to see Miss Anders running towards them with a brunette hot on her tail. The brunette raised her hand as Miss Anders looked back. Shawn and Danne quickly dropped down as did Miss Anders right when the brunette blasted. Miss Anders slid under the blast as it wiped out the creatures causing the brunette to howl in rage. Both Danne and Shawn gaped as Miss Anders got up.

"Wha…" was all Shawn got out as their blonde teacher shot him a look. The brunette seethed but stopped as she took in the boys. Miss Anders tensed when the woman smiled.

"You two have the same look the small brunette had when Lupine caught him," she giggled, "see if you can find him before he catches you all. Because once that's done, the boy will be finished." Danne's eyes narrowed as Shawn let out a growl.

"Not happening woman," Shawn hissed causing Miss Anders to give him a glare.

"What?" he retorted, "I respect women. But when anyone can talk so callously about someone dying like that, all that respect goes out the window." Danne looked wide eyed as did Miss Anders. The brunette looked shocked before getting a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Is that so, boy," she questioned stepping forward but Miss Anders held her ground. The brunette paid her no mind as she continued stalking forward. Danne looked over before looking behind him.

"Go," Shawn muttered, "I'm not leaving Miss Anders to fight her on her own. The least I can do is give her support somehow." Danne looked back one more time then at Shawn before taking off behind him.

"I don't think so," the brunette hissed but was stopped by both Shawn and Miss Anders. Shawn stared her down causing the brunette to smirk as she went to go towards him. Miss Anders growled as she stepped forward but the woman was faster and hit her back. Shawn growled as he held his ground. The brunette stopped in front of him as she fiddled with his tee before giving him some questionable looks. Another growl escaped Miss Anders as Shawn smirked and pushed her back.

"Sorry," he chuckled, "you're not my type."

"What?!" the woman shrieked, "I am the demon of love, Amora. How am I not your type?"

"You just said why," Shawn laughed, "you're a demon, in more ways than one." The brunette, Amora, turned red instantly as Shawn gave Miss Anders a once over. Once satisfied with her condition, he turned his attention back to Amora.

"You annoying little brat," Amora seethed, "You want a demon, fine! You're going to regret saying that to me." Shawn gulped as he involuntarily took a step back when an aura surrounded Amora. Miss Anders's eyes widened as she got up and tackled Shawn. The two landed as a massive blast went over their heads. Miss Anders rolled off and over a little as Shawn sat up to be met with Amora's livid face. The teen involuntarily leaned back making Amora hiss as she grabbed his collar and picked him up. Shawn gulped as he swung in her grip before being thrown to one side. A groan escaped his lips when his back hit the wall but he didn't have time to move as Amora laid into him. Miss Anders growled as she dropped the knapsack and charged Amora. The brunette sensed her and spun to hit the blonde but was met with air until a metal piece hit under her chin. Shawn gasped as his body ached and looked up. His eyes widened to see Miss Anders, some of her blonde hair coming out of its bun but what got him was the brass knuckles sitting on her hands. He looked over to see Amora bleeding from under the chin and glaring at Miss Anders. Miss Anders's eyes narrowed as she growled,

"Stay away from him." Amora laughed as she stood up shakily.

"What will you do, Kelsea," Amora laughed at the shocked look that crossed Miss Anders's face, "oh I know your name as well as the other blonde in the building. Your hunky brother, Atlas but the one I don't know is the brunette you two hang out with. I'm dying to meet her." Shawn shivered at that last part as Miss Anders stared down the brunette in front of her.

"Not in the cards," she smirked, "she has better things to do then play with you." Shawn's eyes widened at the jab as Amora hissed.

"You bitch," she growled.

"If the shoe fits," Miss Anders laughed as she charged forward, swinging her fist with precise hits every time. Amora yowled as the metal connected with her. The love demon's eyes widened when she saw the runes engraved in the metal. Miss Anders smiled as she gave Amora a sucker punch before kicking her into a wall. She watched as Amora lay on the floor, unmoving, before fixing her maxi dress and slipping off the brass knuckles. Slipping them back into the knapsack, Miss Anders looked over to see Shawn with mouth agape.

"Close your mouth," she smirked, "or you'll catch flies." An audible snap was heard as Shawn's mouth closed and he got up, grunting.

"Now to find the brunette she was talking about," Miss Ander said as the two took off.

"Josh," Shawn murmured, "his name is Josh and if it wasn't for him, I would have been puppy chow." Miss Anders's head whipped over as she nodded.

"I think I may know where he is," she murmured, "Amora stopped me from going into one of the rooms. He's most likely in there." Shawn nodded as Miss Anders took the lead and he looked back one more time.

~Legends~

Danne looked back one more time as he dashed forward. He skidded to a stop and scanned his surroundings.

"If I was them where would I keep somebody?" Danne mumbled as he looked upstairs. He thought for a moment as he thought about the dog, Lupine. He was big so small rooms were out of the question. Then it dawned on Danne, he bolted up the stairs.

"Some of the literature rooms are big due to class size," he murmured, "please let me be right." He pounded down the hallway unaware of the irate brunette man watching him.

~Legends~

Josh groaned as his arms began to ache at the tension. He tried to squirm a bit to alleviate it but found nothing worked. And no matter what he tried, the cords held fast. He was relieved to find they weren't electrical cords just thicker nylon ones. So, if he could rub them enough, they should break. He had been working at it for quite some time but stopped when he heard the brunette's voice from earlier right outside the door. She was talking to someone, most likely the blonde she mentioned. He yelled into the tape some, not sure if the blonde out there heard him. He discovered the brunette did as the cord tightened a bit causing him to hiss. _"If she keeps tightening it, it's going to break,"_ Josh thought then smiled into the tape. The tension on the rope should have made it weaker, all he had to do was give it a good pull. He went to do it when a black human sized imp appeared above him and held what looked like a sword right above his neck. Some fear trickled as he shook his head to clear it. When he did, he saw there were more of the imps around him. The fear turned into slight panic, causing the imps to go a little crazy.

"Calm down," a voice soothed. Josh pulled his head up as far as the blade would allow to see another brunette fighting against the imps. He watched impressed as she swung the knapsack into two, sending them back before spinning and kicking two more. Josh gulped as he felt the blade move closer to his throat and set of feet out of peripheral. The brunette looked up and growled but stayed where she was. The two on each side of him seemed to be the only ones left causing each side to seize each other up. The woman growled as the one out of his peripheral charged her. She ducked down as the imp swung the blade but wasn't fast enough to get out of the way of knee to her chest. The woman went back, coughing, before spinning along the wall. She kept going as she dodged each strike before spinning off the wall. She looked between the two imps, the one in front of her and the one on the other side of the desk holding the blade to Josh's neck. Thinking fast, the woman ran towards the end his captor was on with the other imp chasing her. She gripped the table and swung her legs over, hitting his captor back before going all the way around and punching the other one. Gasping, the woman flipped her shoulder length hair back as she jumped over the desk and knelt next to him.

"Here," she murmured, "I'm going to get the tape off now." All Josh could do was nod as the woman pulled out a pocket knife. She slipped her fingers between his skin and knife as she carefully cut the tape.

"Sorry," she grimaced as she pulled the tape off. Josh sighed and smacked his lips then blanched at the taste of tape residue. The woman chuckled as she looked at the cords, working on his right wrist.

"Thank you," Josh murmured, "I didn't know what was going happen at the end there." The woman gave him a gentle smile as she began to work on his right ankle.

"Don't mention it," she murmured as she carefully cut the cord. Josh was about to say something when a hand covered his mouth. He looked up to see a brunette man staring daggers at the woman's back. Josh went to warn her with the leg she was working on but the man tightened his grip on his mouth, shooting pain through his jaw. The man's silver eyes turned to him, boring into him. As the man, averted his gaze and stalked forward much to Josh's dismay. With his free hand, he tried to pry the man's hand off but all that caused was for him to tighten it. He was right at the woman's back when a thud landed next to them. The brunette looked over her back and shuddered as she jumped up on her palms kicking back, hitting the man in the chest and sending him backwards. The brunette quickly cut the cord she was working on before cutting the last one.

"We need to go now," she commanded, "Ira isn't one to mess with." Josh got up shakily and looked at her curiously.

"I will explain," she groaned as she went toward the door, "I promise. But right now, we need to get as far away as we can from him." The boy nodded as growl cut through the room.

"Too late, woman!" The brunette spun around as she saw the man right on top of her. Josh was faster and kicked the man back as he spun her around, covering her with his body. The woman looked up shakily as Josh commented,

"Lead the way." The woman nodded as she burst through the double doors with the boy hot on her tail. Ira watched from the floor, seething as he seemed to seep through it.

"Well it seems round 1 goes to the humans," Ira said as he seeped through next to Amora who was nursing some nice bruising as was Lupine. Amora snorted as she looked in front of her.

"Round two will be ours," she giggled menacingly as she stared at the prone form lying in front of her. Ira raised an eyebrow especially when he saw Lupine salivating and staring at the form.

"Maybe," he murmured, "maybe it will be theirs." Amora looked back as she narrowed her eyes but Ira cut her off.

"Despite what you think about my brashness," he finished, "I'm no dummy. Your first time didn't work, I was there to see it. But this time, think smarter not harder." As he finished, his silver eyes scanned over the prone form as he saw their chest rise and fall. Amora giggled and nodded as Lupine licked his lips.

"Round two little humans," Amora giggled menacingly, "and you're going to love what we have in store for you."

 **And here is Chapter 4. I know they just got Josh back when someone else got captured but trust me this one is more for the storyline while the other one was just seeing where the writing was taking me. Next time, we get to see the finale of the day from hell. I'd love to hear what you think. Also feel free to check out my other one, Cosmic Champions. I'd love to hear what ya think of it. Until next time, ByeBye.**


	6. Down Boy! Day from Hell part 4

**Hey everyone, here is the next chapter. And as usual I don't own Power Rangers or the team except for Danne. So, without further ado, Chapter 5.**

Chapter 5

The brunette hurried forward with Josh right behind her. She slowed to a stop as Josh stopped next to her, catching his breath.

"Once again thank you," he breathed. The brunette looked over and nodded as she sucked a breath in.

"How's the limbs?" she asked softly. Josh smiled as he rolled his shoulder.

"Sore," he chuckled, "how's your chest, Miss…" He realized in all the chaos he never got her name. The brunette smiled as she replied,

"Canna. And no need to call me miss. As for my chest, it aches but it could the running after fighting." Josh smiled and nodded.

"I'm Josh," he commented, "something felt off about that man. But something else concerns me." The brunette, Canna, looked over curiously waiting for him to finish.

"He's smelled like my best friend's brother's cologne," Josh stated, "for someone not used to fighting, how would they fair against him?" Canna grimaced as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Something is always off with Ira," Canna murmured, "he is the demon of rage and all its forms. As for fighting him, it all depends on how you go about it. He can be a brute or, as you saw, sly and cunning." Josh nodded as he looked around finally noticing how quiet it was. Canna noticed it was well before looking behind her to hear footfalls. Josh went to move but she gently grabbed his arm.

"Human," she murmured, "the demons have no need to run unless their chasing someone but it doesn't sound like it." Josh looked back when he saw Shawn and a blonde woman run around the corner. Canna gave a relieved sigh as Kelsea smiled at her.

"Didn't know you were here, Can," Kelsea murmured. Shawn smiled and clapped Josh on the shoulder causing him to grimace. Shawn gave him a once over as Canna supplied an answer.

"They had him spread eagle on the floor. Whoever caught him, made the rope quite taunt. So, he is probably pretty sore." Kelsea grimaced as did Shawn before he huffed. He looked over at his teacher one more time before noticing Josh give him a curious look.

"What," Shawn questioned, "I just saw how badass Miss Anders is. It was epic!" Canna chuckled as Kelsea flushed a deep red.

"She learned from the best," a voice floated through followed by the strong smell of perfume. Both Shawn and Josh covered their noses as Josh asked nasally,

"Is that Mrs. Williams's perfume?" A chuckle resounded behind them as they turned to see Lauren and Kohei walk up with a blonde man. As the two teens got closer, the boys backed up.

"I get the point," Shawn mused, "but, god you two stink." Lauren huffed as she whacked his arm and Kohei smirked.

"I see you found them, Atlas," Kelsea commented. Atlas blushed sheepishly as he shook his head.

"More like they found me," the blonde, Atlas, replied, "they literally ducked down at the last minute to send Lupine into Ira and I." Canna and Kelsea looked at them wide eyed before breaking into fits of giggles. Atlas rolled his eyes as Kohei looked around.

"Where is Danne?" he asked.

"Yeah," Shawn added, "he went to go find you, Josh. While Miss Anders and I handled Amora. Or more like Miss Anders handled Amora, gotta give credit where its due." Kelsea flushed again as Atlas chuckled. Josh looked over at Canna who shook her head.

"When I was running to find you," she commented, "I didn't see anyone not even the demon crew. But there was a spot that looked like a fight went down; it wasn't far from the room you were in." Josh's eyes widened as he asked,

"Can you show us?" Canna nodded as she looked behind Lauren and Kohei. The two turned hesitantly as Canna walked past them.

"Sorry," she stated, "didn't mean to startle you two." Lauren and Kohei waved her off as the group followed her with Atlas bringing up the rear. They soon came to an intersection of two hallways with things scattered everywhere. The teens looked around before turning to the adults.

"Definitely a fight," Atlas commented, "with Lupine it looks like." He pointed to claw mark running down the wall. Shawn and Josh looked around the area while Lauren surveyed from the spot she stopped in.

"Is there anything that would indicate Danne was here?" Kohei asked directing it at Josh. Josh looked up and shook his head.

"Danne wasn't a fighter," he replied, "he could fight but he never has. So, I honestly couldn't tell you." Kohei nodded as he looked around until Lauren moved toward the corner. She bent down and came back up with fabric of some sort in her hand.

"It's dark green," she murmured. Shawn nodded as the adults paled at the thought.

"This isn't good," Atlas murmured, "they were viewing this as one big game. We won round 1 so they needed something to assure a win in round 2." Lauren nodded as she thought back to soccer.

"Like putting your best players in in the last quarter," Lauren murmured. Atlas nodded even though he had no idea which sport she was referencing. Canna shuddered as she looked back and saw the shadows churning.

"We need to move," she exhaled, "before more demonettes show up."

"Demonettes?" asked Shawn.

"The things you and Danne were fighting when I came in," Kelsea replied. Shawn nodded as Josh shuddered.

"Do all of them have blades for arms?" he asked as Canna grimaced and nodded. Josh blanched as he looked behind him.

"We need a place to regroup and come up with something," Lauren commented.

"We could always go back to the smelly room," Kohei quipped. Shawn snapped his fingers and smiled.

"The teacher's lounge," he said, "it's off from the hall. All we have to do is spray perfume to mask our smells." Kelsea looked at him for a moment with narrowed eyes causing Shawn to blush.

"Ask later, sis," Atlas chuckled as he looked at Shawn, "lead the way." Shawn blushed even worse as Kelsea studied him before he took off, with the others following.

~Legends~

Danne groaned as his head pounded. He felt like he got hit by a bus, a big furry bus. Shaking his head slightly, Danne raised it and looked around trying to give any indicator on where he was.

"Food awake," Lupine growled from his left causing Danne to look over there.

"Now, now Lupine," sickly sweet voice giggled, "you can't have him just yet." Lupine let out a growl causing a deeper voice to chuckle.

"I doubt he will believe you Amora," the voice jeered, "you did lose his food last time." The female voice, Amora, huffed as she hissed,

"Me? You were the last one to see him. So, it was you who lost him, Ira." The male voice, Ira, growled as Danne looked mystified into the darkness. How could anyone argue over something like this? Then again, they were trying to kill them which did not sit well with him. The boy fidgeted and found himself bound with rope to what looked like a heater. He looked up when he heard footsteps coming toward him. Ira soon came into view and looked at him, his silver eyes boring into Danne's.

"You were a feisty one for Lupine to catch," Ira commented, "just like the other boy. I was able to help him get you before getting the boy but the brunette with Atlas stopped me." Danne raised an eyebrow at the last name causing Ira to chuckle.

"A blonde I don't plan on you ever meeting," Ira smirked. Danne watched him before feeling, more than hearing, someone beside him. He hazards a look to see the female, Amora, scrutinizing him.

"Amora," Ira hissed, "get out of the human's face." Amora looked up as she traces Danne's chiseled jawline.

"Why?" she pouted, "I've heard that humans with such facial features are supposed to be attractive." Danne looked at Amora like she grew another head causing Ira to laugh.

"He's a kid, Amora," Ira laughed.

"You too old," Lupine added causing Amora to glare at the wolf.

"Run wolf," Ira warned as Lupine took off with Amora on his tail. Danne watched everything unfold before turning to the front when he heard Ira walk forward and kneel in front of him. Ripping the clothe out of Danne's mouth, Ira watched him for a moment before saying,

"Your different. There is close to no anger inside of you. Nothing for me to feed on." Danne raised an eyebrow as he murmured,

"What's the point of being angry? All it does is waste energy as well as cause more problems." Ira studied the boy as the wheels turned in his head before he smiled and got even closer to Danne's face.

"If you survive this," Ira smirked, "I will make it my personal goal to make you so angry you submit to me. Very few can deny my magnetic pull with their anger."

"Submit," Danne snorted, "I doubt you could. I learned a long time ago to let go of it so I do." Ira's eyes narrowed as a huff resounded from the doorway. He turned to see Amora standing in it with Lupine limping in.

"Got him," she smirked triumphantly before looking at Danne, "were you having fun without me Ira?" Ira looked at Danne as the look in his eyes promised a challenge. Putting the clothe back in Danne's mouth and tying it off in back a little too tight. He stood up and looked at Amora.

"Wouldn't dream of it, love," he soothed. Amora smiled as she looked at Danne one more time before turning to follow him with Lupine trailing a bit further back. Danne heard the door click shut and lock. He also heard Ira command Lupine to stay there. It seems round 2 had begun! Danne squirmed against the heater but the ropes wouldn't give leading him to believe Ira was the one to tie them. He went to spread his feet apart to try standing but found his ankles also tied to together.

 _"These guys aren't taking any chances that I'll get back to the others,"_ Danne thought as he tested his hands and found them tied behind his back. He groaned into the clothe but stopped when he heard Lupine chuckle.

"No rescue", Lupine smirked, "eat later." Danne shuddered as he looked and leaned his head against the heater.

 _"Hurry guys but be safe!"_

~Legend~

Josh looked out the frosted glass pane as he heard the others go over ideas but nothing came sounded like it would work. _Stronger…_ Josh looked around for the rich voice that just spoke. _Look for stronger._ Josh's eyes widened as he messed with his ears. _Strength will save friend._ Now knowing he was hearing a voice, Josh looked back at the others to say something but decided against it. How was he going to explain the phantom voice told him to three times? He was about to say something when a chill overcame him and he backed up toward the others. Atlas, sensing his unease, rushed forward right as some demonettes formed not far from where Josh was standing. Two rushed the teen while Atlas fended off a majority of them. Josh thought fast and ducked down, arching his body to the side to avoid a follow up swipe. _Aim for the solar plexus._ The voice was back and making things difficult for Josh as he couldn't concentrate. _The stomach…_ Josh grit his teeth as he kicked one in the stomach and hit another one right where the actual stomach was. When he did, that demonette disintegrated on spot.

"Aim for the actual stomach," he said loud enough for everyone to hear. Soon enough the demonettes were gone and everyone gathered themselves.

"Nice call on that spot," Atlas hummed, "how did you know?" Josh blanked for a moment before replying,

"Figured it out by accident. Got a little annoyed and hit higher then I meant to." Atlas stared at him, not entirely believing him. It's not like he wasn't telling the truth, he just omitted the part about hearing voices. Atlas hummed in thought as Shawn said,

"They know where we are. Now what?" Before anyone could speak, the door burst open and in walked Amora.

"Now you die, annoying one," Amora chided sweetly. Lauren raised her eyebrow at Shawn but he disregarded her as Kelsea growled. She looked over them until her eyes landed on Canna then went to Kelsea.

"And here you said she wouldn't want to play with me," Amora playfully pouted causing Canna to look confused and Kelsea to look murderous. Amora moved forward toward Canna as she continued,

"I always wondered about you. I knew of Kelsea and Atlas but you were always a mystery even the night you found us." Canna slid back a bit causing Amora to laugh.

"What?" she giggled ominously, "I'm just curious just like I was curious about the green boy." It was obvious she knew what she would say would get a reaction so Josh remained neutral when the others growled at her. Amora laughed as she turned back to Canna.

"Ira had more fun with him then I did though," Amora admitted, "but you piqued my interest." The last part was directed at Canna who narrowed her gaze at Amora. Kelsea looked between the two ready to intervene but Amora was faster. She moved on Canna almost before anyone could get to her. Josh was a hair faster and pulled Canna out of the way, sending both into a wall. Amora looked over as Josh met her gaze causing her to shudder and laugh.

"That was smart boy," she laughed, "you were unaffected by my word play." Josh stood up and watched for a moment before Atlas hissed. Soon the room became more crowded as another man came in.

"Ira," Atlas growled, "where is the boy at?" Ira smirked and pointed at Josh. Shawn snorted at the sarcasm causing him to get a look from Ira.

"Oh, you mean the green one," Ira said innocently, "I can't seem to remember where I put him. All I remember is leaving Lupine to watch over him." The teens eyes widened as Ira chuckled. A yelp broke up the glaring as everyone turned to see Canna vault the table, nearly landing on Shawn as Amora gave her an impressed look.

"I didn't know humans could jump that high," Amora mused, "must be the right motivator." Ira laughed as his silver eyes glowed and the room disappeared, popping them up in the gym. The teens looked absolutely confused causing Ira to laugh.

"I may be the demon of rage but there are some traits demons our tier share," Ira shared.

"Now we're in the open," Kelsea stated, "which could be good or bad. Good because we can see them, bad because of the amount of space in here." Ira chuckled as he studied Kelsea for a moment. Atlas took a deep breath, trying to keep from bristling.

"Smart and pretty," Ira mused, "why can't you be that?" Ira looked over at Amora who turned a nice shade of red. Amora shrieked and charged Kelsea but Shawn was faster, pushing her out of the way. Amora slammed into him sending them both into a wall. The love demon pinned Shawn against the wall as she growled and looked back. Unfortunately for her, Lauren hated when people messed with her brother like that. Amora's eye widened when she saw a foot collide with her face. She went flying back as Lauren landed and Shawn slid down the wall.

"Well what do ya know," he huffed, "you mastered the roundhouse kick." Lauren chuckled as Amora stood up shakily and looked at the teenage girl in front of her. Lauren's brown eyes scanned over Amora as Shawn just watched before he slid out of the way. The two stared down for a moment before Amora smirked and charged forward. Lauren was faster and lunged to the right, sweeping her leg out as she did. Amora jumped over but didn't have time to dodge the follow up kick. The force sent her skidding back with an impressed look.

"Kelsea is one thing," she commented highly amused, "but seeing someone fight so well that never had to, it's fun!" Lauren's eyes narrowed as she braced for the attack. Amora laughed and set to charge but instead of her, charged Shawn and Josh instead. With a growl, Lauren bound over and tackled Amora straight into Ira before the two rolled away from him. Ira grunted as he leaned forward to get up before looking back.

"Women," he grunted as he stood up. Atlas laughed as he chided,

"Now, now. There is two more for you to deal with." He pointed to Canna and Kelsea with his thumb. Josh and Shawn stifled laughter as Ira seemed to pale a bit. _Find friend! Run out of time._ The voice commanded loudly in Josh's head. Ira snapped his head in Josh's direction, confirming Atlas's suspicion from earlier. Shawn, seeing the look the younger boy was getting, moved in front of him as did Kohei. Ira snorted in amusement as he rushed them. Atlas moved to intercept him but it was Kelsea who did. Surprising not just Ira but the others aside from Canna, Kelsea picked her skirt up and sent a kick right into Ira's gut with her shin. The man flew backwards and into a wall, stopping Amora and Lauren's stalemate. Kelsea fixed her skirt as Atlas just stared at her.

"Attie," she commanded, "go with Josh. Canna, I hate to say it, but help Lauren. Kohei you're staying with me to fight. And Shawn will join Atlas and Josh." The others just looked at her as Josh nodded and took off. Both Shawn and Atlas watched Kelsea for a moment before following him right as Canna nodded and took off toward Lauren. Kohei stood even with Kelsea as Ira charged forward. Kelsea's eyes narrowed as Kohei took a deep breath.

"Just try your best," she murmured, "we're stalling right now." Kohei nodded as the two dove out of the way of an enraged Ira.

~Legend~

Josh looked back to see Atlas and Shawn keeping pace with him. His mind raced to think of a place to keep Danne that would be off the beaten path but close enough to do some harm if things didn't go their way. He skidded to a stop when he saw the locker room and his eyes widened. In the guy's locker was a sauna that was broken being the perfect place to store someone. Shawn stopped and looked where Josh was looking as it dawned on him where Josh was thinking. Shawn looked at Atlas as he clarified,

"There is a broken sauna in there." Atlas's eyes widened as Josh took a step forward and was met with a growl. He hit it on the head when Lupine charged them and the three scattered.

"Shawn," Josh shouted, "get Danne. I'm taking this thing on." Shawn looked at him bewildered as Josh finished,

"It's personal!" Shawn's eyes widened as Atlas got the message. Lupine looked from Shawn to Josh then back at Shawn.

"But yellow smell good," Lupine whined, "want yellow over brown." Shawn blanched as Atlas stifled a chuckle.

"Don't care," Josh replied smoothly, "you're getting tamed dog." Atlas and Shawn looked at the teen wide eyed as Lupine growled and charged him. Josh smirked and ran out of the locker room into the open gym. Ira looked up and growled causing Kelsea and Kohei to also look. Josh ran full speed at the withdrawn bleachers before running up them and flipping over right as Lupine hit them full speed. Everyone cringed as Lupine staggered around a bit before falling over. Josh looked down and scooted backward still watching the dog in front of him.

"No way it's that easy," Josh mused. Sure, enough Lupine rolled himself over and got up shakily.

"Bad food," Lupine growled, "no hitting!" Josh's eyes bugged out as he broke into a fit of laughter, halting anything that wasn't already stopped.

"Oh," he laughed, "I'll hit ya however I want. You don't get a say in the matter." Lupine growled as Josh narrowed his eyes amusement radiating from him. The entire time, ever since they mentioned Danne, all Josh could think of was Kadance. Danne was her life and if anything, ever happened to him, Josh doubted she would ever recover. Josh looked at Lupine causing the wolf to back up. Ira's eyes widened as he saw Atlas and Shawn walk out with a roughed up Danne. Lauren's eyes widened as Kohei's eyes narrowed while Shawn had this serene yet deadly feel to him. Danne on the other hand had this cold feeling radiating from him. _Strong… beat…_ A voice echoed throughout the gymnasium. Ira cursed as Amora's eyes widened and she looked at Lauren.

"I agree," Josh spoke softly but loudly, "there are strong things, good and bad. Guess it time to show ya the good." Almost instantly a red light filled the gym as Shawn laughed and said,

"Hell yeah! Let's do this!" Black light soon joined followed by a blue one as Lauren laughed,

"I'm not for people like her walk all over others for their own sake." Danne and Kohei shared a look as Kohei said,

"You messed with the wrong people."

"No one messes with my friends," Danne shouted as gold and green joined in. The light climaxed then faded revealing each kid bathing in their respective lights, a watch sitting on their right wrists. Ira's eyes widened as Amora ran to him and grabbed hold before the two pulled Lupine, vanishing. Atlas, Kelsea and Canna smiled as the kids looked at each other than adults.

"Canna," Josh asked, "when you rescued me, you said you would explain later. Well it's later." Canna looked at the teens wide-eyed as Kelsea and Atlas smirked.

"First," Kelsea commented, "we leave the school before anyone gets caught for vandalism then you get your answers." The teens nodded as the went out the back-gym doors with Atlas looking back one more time.

"Why flee?" he mused.

"Atlas," Kelsea called, "come on!" Atlas looked in one more time before running to catch up with the group, letting the door latch closed behind him. A cackle filled the gym as a crimson figure walked out with a long crimson trench coat that opens at the waist revealing black spandex leggings with knee high crimson boots. On their hands sat black gloves and a holster around their waist. Going up the trench coat was a high collar surrounding the crimson helmet that had black face piece with two spears overlapping diagonally.

"Well things just got fun," the figure smirked before turning to leave in a puff of smoke.

 **Here is the final part to their school day from hell. And you meet someone new in it as well. This chapter has been done for a while now, so here it is. The next chapter might not have much action but it will informational. Also, I have new fic up that's a bit of a pet project so feel free to check it out. Lemme know what ya think. Until next time, ByeBye!**


End file.
